Lost but Not forgotten
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: Lost but not forgotten. Thats what Mary-Lynette feels now. After a serious car accident both she and Mark cant remember a thing. including their knowlage of the Night World. Will the Redferns help them find their memories? Or will they stay lost?
1. What It Took Away

Lost but Not Forgotten

"Jade?" Rowan asked leaning against the door frame.

Her youngest sister Jade was sitting in the living room reading one of her books and humming softly to her self like she loved to do. Nothing could ever bring down Jade's good mood. And this time Rowan prayed to Goddess she would be right.

"Yes Rowan?" Jade asked looking at her sister though the dark curtain made from her jet black hair

_Why did she make this harder then it had to be?_ .Rowan thought quietly to herself. Then instantly regretted it incase Jade had heard. "We need to talk."

"Why?" Jade asked lying he book down slowly. She had only seen her sister like this a few times before. And this was the side of Rowan that scared her the most. Rowan had that look on her face when she told Jade they were running away, and when they had to bury the body of their great aunt. Something was terribly wrong.

Rowan took a steady breath and kept her mind completely clear from thought. Jade would surely try to get into her mind and search for information but this had to be heard. She crossed the room and sat down next to her youngest sister on the sofa.

"There's been an accident." Rowan started forcing herself to look into her sister's eyes.

"And people got hurt, Jade."

Jade's mind flowed with worry. Who got hurt? Was it one of our own? How can this news possibly affect Rowan so much...unless?

"Who got hurt?" Jade whispered her nails clawing into the sofa.

The next to words that came out of Rowan's were two different blows to Jade, the second more worse then the first. But it needed to be said.

"Mary-Lynette and...Mark."

Jade stopped. She completely stopped everything she had been doing. She stopped sitting, breathing in useless air and tears that threatened to flow down her face. And Jade completely dropped from the world.

"Jade?" Rowans voice was distant. Barely more then a hum over the darkness that inhabited Jade.

"Jade, please come back!" Rowans voice pleaded "They're both alive. Alive Jade! We need to go see them! Come on!"

Jade's body shook but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything right now. Then she actually listened. Alive! ALIVE! Mark isn't dead! He's Alive! Her true love and soul-mate is Alive! She needed to see him.

"Let's go." Jade said coldly. But the words felt hot on her tongue. Hot with anticipation to see him. To hold Mark in her arms and promise him, things would be alright. And they would be.

. . .

Jade didn't really remember the car ride much. She was busy focusing on him.

_Mark?_ She thought urgently. But got only silence.

_Mark please!_ Jade begged tears forming in her eyes.

Maybe he was too far? _Yes!_ That made sense; she would just have to wait. Something

Jade was particularly not fond of.

"We're almost there." Krestal mumbled leaning back in her seat. She was the only one who seemed completely at ease even though the idea of Mary-Lynette or Mark injured sent shivers up her spine.

"Good." Rowan said as she made a swift turn down the empty road. Even though she was driving she couldn't really focus on how close they were.

Finally the three found the brightly lit brick building that was the Briar Creek hospital and Rowan took a sharp left into the parking lot. Without a word they ran into the lobby with nearly inhuman speed and were surprisingly met by Mr. Carter Mary-Lynette and Mark's father.

"Finally you girls made it." He glanced over them quickly then gestured for them to follow him.

The girls walked silently behind the older man until he came to a top in front of a simple white door with a small window. Mr. Carter grabbed the handle feebly and pushed it open with a click.

Not a single girl was prepared for what they saw.

. . .

Mary-Lynette and Mark we're lying down on crisp white hospital beds breathing quietly. Bandages were wrapped around Mary-Lynette's head and her left arm was in a blue cast.

Mark wasn't much better.

His head was wrapped up in bandages too but instead of just a broken arm, bandges were wrapped over his bare chest over and over.

"Oh, goddess." Rowan whispered putting her hand over her mouth.

Jade ran over to Mark and crouched down to look into his face, intertwining her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. What happened?

"They were in a car accident." Mr. Carter "But thank god there both alive. But there's something else..."

Mark's eyelids fluttered and he was staring face to face with Jade.

"Mark." Jade breathed leaning in and pressing her lips gently against his.

The kiss was sweet but Marks lips were hard and irresponsive. Jade pulled back and stared into his brown eyes full of confusion.

"Um." He whispered hoarsely "That was nice but...Who are you?"

"Mark?" Jade whispered leaning back. .

"Yes, I'm Mark, but who are you?" Mark asked sitting up slightly. "Are you my girlfriend or something?"

Jade stood up and nearly crashed into Mary-Lynette's bed causing her to wake up herself.

"Oh." She blinked slightly and gave a tiny smile. "I didn't know we had visitors. Mark, are these your friends?"

"Maybe." Mark was still watching Jade who was going paler by the second. "I think she's my girlfriend." he turned to Jade "Are you my girlfriend?"

Jade gasped and stared between the two then at Rowan and Krestal who were just as shocked a she was.

"They don't remember you three." Mr. Carter said flatly. "They barely remember us in fact. Do you think you three can try to help them, you know, jog their memories?"

Rowan nodded while Jade and Krestal stood like ice as the father exited the room.

"We know you?" Mary-Lynette asked curiously.

Rowan nodded. "I'm Rowan. Over there is Krestal and that's jade." Rowan gestured to the Jade who was still in shock and clinging onto the small table in between the beds..

"Those are pretty names." Mary-Lynette smiled little wider. "Are you three sisters?"

"Yes." Rowan nodded "Do you remember anything special about us? Any of us?"

"Well." Mary-Lynette looked between the three girls. "You look familiar. Do you go to my school?"

Rowan smiled softly "No we don't actually. Do you know anyone named Ash?"

Mary-Lynette shook her had softly. "No I don't think so. Should I?"

Krestal turned to Mark swiftly "Do you know who she is?" She pointed to Jade who looked like she was hanging on to the table for dear life.

"Yes." Mark answered and Jade relaxed a little. "Her name is Jade. I think she's my girlfriend right?"

Jade's heart sank. He'd forgotten her. He didn't remember who she was at all.

"But. I feel like I know her." Mark whispered peering curiously at Jade. "I really know you. I just...know it."

Jade relaxed a little again.

"Okay so we know that you three are sisters and your names are Rowan, Jade and, Krestal but." Mary-Lynette looked at each of them with pure curiosity "How do you know us?"

**Will Mary-Lynette remember her faithful Ash? **

**Will Mark remember Jade? **

**Will you read onto the next chapter? Well find out soon. **

**Please review!**


	2. An Explanation For the Ages

"We should be honest with you two." Rowan told them sitting down on the edge of Mary-Lynette's bed. We haven't known you for long but your both extremely important to us." She looked to Jade and Krestal for assistance but Jade was staring at Mark and

Krestal was looking absent-mindedly out the window. "Were not exactly like you."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

Rowan sighed heavily "A few weeks ago you both witnessed us bury the body of our great aunt."

"Did you kill her?" Mary-Lynette asked leaning a bit away from the older girl on her bed who was chuckling softly.

"No, No. We would never kill anyone, especially our own family. But someone did. And we found out it was a boy named Jeremy Lovett."

"Isn't that your friend?" Mark asked his sister.

"Yes." Mary-Lynette remembered "But why would he kill an old woman? He's so nice and sweet."

"Well." Rowan continued her smile frowning in a slight grimace "Maybe, he was."

"Was?" Mary-Lynette repeated trying to remember her friend. All she could see was fuzz then a bit of a glow as off in the distance. It was getting bigger and bigger but it was still very fuzzy. Why couldn't she remember it?

"He died." Krestal said still looking out the window. "Burned to a crisp in your old car. Nearly killed you and Ash before hand. He deserved it."

"How can you say that?" Mary-Lynette cried He was my friend! I loved him. And he's gone? He was just a boy. Not even 18 yet." Mary-Lynette looked down and willed the tears that were threatening to pool over her eyes to hold.

"That's what we needed to talk about. He wasn't only a boy, Mary-Lynette. Jeremy Lovett was a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Mark whispered trying to stifle a laugh. "Werewolves don't exist."

"There are werewolves out there Mark." Jade corrected him. "And not just werewolves. Witches, shape-shifters and, vampires too."

"Then why haven't we ever seen them walking around the town?" Mark asked.

"There all part of the Night World. Rowan answered. Werewolves, Shape-Shifters, Witches and, Vampires, all live in the same world you live in but without you knowing. It's one of the best kept secrets in the entire Night World."

"Then how do you know about it?" Mary-Lynette asked skeptically. Even if these girls were her friends, they seemed a bit crazy. _Maybe their not really our friends_

Mary-Lynette thought. _What if they escaped from the psychiatric ward her and are just speaking nonsense. _

"Because." Rowan stared at her calmly. "Krestal, Jade and I are vampires."

Mary-Lynette gasped and leaned back farther in her bed. _They really are crazy. _She thought_._

Mark pulled back from Jade as if she was on fire; it was as if he pulled the rope that held onto her tears as they now came flowing down her beautiful face.

"Please don't be afraid of us." Rowan explained raising her hands up in alarm. "We do not harm people. In fact we are some of your closest friends. You both helped us with the were-wolf issue and you both did a blood primes allowing you to become family. We would never hurt you. Do you believe us?"

Mary-Lynette looked between Rowan and the two other girls quickly. _This is nuts! _She reassured herself. But somewhere in her, this felt…right. Like this was something she had heard before, something that made her remember something. This was as much remembering as she had gotten since she found herself in the hospital so maybe, maybe she _should_ listen to these girls. No matter how crazy they sounded.

"I believe you." Mark and Mary-Lynette whispered at once, causing both to look at each other in alarm. "Does this mean I have a Vampire girlfriend?" Mark asked with a small smile causing everyone –even Krestal- to laugh.

"Well that's the next thing we should explain." Jade leaned down to become eye level with Mark. "I'm your soul mate. We were made for each other and we have a connection that allows us to speak to each other without anyone else hearing us. It's private and special." She reached out and touched his hand softly and soon they were in their own little world. It was light and it was warm, it was the place that Jade had wanted to stay with Mark forever.

"So were you girls sisters before or after you changed into vampires?" Mary-Lynette asked as her brother and jade wrapped themselves in their own little bubble.

"Oh." Rowan came back to the room after being lost in thought with Krestal. "We aren't made vampires. We're Lamia. We are naturally born vampires who descended from Maya the first Vampire. We can have children and grow up like normal humans but, made vampires cant."

"Oh." Mary-Lynette nodded "I see. Is it just you and your sisters then?"

Rowan looked away slightly. "No. It's not. We ran away from our parents and brother to live out here. He actually came back here and helped us with Jeremy."

"That must have been hard." Mary-Lynette whispered reaching out with her u injured arm and placing her hand on Rowan's.

"It was. But we had to do it." Rowan said.

"Why?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Because our father is a lunatic." Krestal replied turning towards her sister. "He wants to take over the entire earth and create a Night World."

Mary-Lynette gasped. "He can't do that can he?"

Krestal shrugged "If he gets a wild power he can."

"Wild what?" Mary-Lynette cried.

"Wild powers. There's a prophecy that says that if the four wild powers come together and fight for good the world will be safe. But if we only get three the whole world will fall into darkness. And that's what Redfern wants. But we shouldn't talk about that now. Rowan looked out the window at the setting sun. "We left them. It's time for you to sleep. She turned and pulled a blanket over Mary-Lynette's body. Rowan asked her sisters to follow her and the three of them left the room. With a smile Jade turned of the over hanging light.

_No fangs_. Mary Lynette thought. _Just like I thought_.

**Please review! **

**Thank you PhantasmicDragon for convincing me to write my own story. I.O.U**


	3. Chutes and Ladders Planes and Memories

Over the next few days the Carters began to reconnect with the three Redferns as they told them all the amazing things they've done together.

"Have we ever met any other Night World creatures?" Mary-Lynette asked eagerly.

"Well besides the Were-wolf I don't think so, no." Rowan thought about it then turned back to her friend. "But maybe we could take a trip to see Ash at the Circle Daybreak in Las Vegas this summer. I bet he would just love it."

Mary-Lynette smiled. Ash seemed pretty nice from what she'd heard. He was apparently tall and blonde and seemed really nice. He was also said to be Mary-Lynette's soul mate but that part she didn't think was all that true. She didn't think she could ever look at anyone the way Mark did Jade -even if he still didn't have his complete memory, but he was getting closer every day-.

"That would be fun." Mary-Lynette agreed "Maybe meeting this Ash could even help me get back my memory."

Rowan smiled fondly and told Mary-Lynette how the three sisters had escaped. It was easier than most people had thought and her parents didn't even follow them. Instead they sent Ash after them, which didn't work out very well.

"So." Rowan continued "We were nearly at the the boat when- "A shriek came from the upstairs bed room and Jade and Mark came running down the stairs. Though it was more like Jade was carrying Mark down the stairs in a tight embrace.

"Jade what is it?" Rowan cried standing up as if ready to fight off an attack.

"He remembers!" Jade shrieked happily placing him on the floor. "He got his memory back! He remembers everyone and everything! Isn't that great?"

Mary-Lynette looked at her brother in astonishment. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes had lost their recent dark shade and became a lighter glow.

"You can remember?" Mary-Lynette asked, standing next to Rowan.

"Yep. Ask me anything and I'll answer it." Mark challenged with the familiar spark of enthusiasm back.

"What's the name of Jade's cat?" Rowan asked.

"Tigger." Mark answered with a grin.

"Where were you born?" Rowan asked.

"Seattle, Washington. When my family was visiting my uncle and my cousins." Mark replied.

"Good." Rowan smiled appreciatively.

"How do you know where he was born?" Jade asked.

"Their dad told me. He said if either one of them starts to gain their memories I should ask them. It worked with Mark. Maybe soon Mary-Lynette too."

"So did I pass your tests, Rowan?" Mark asked putting an arm around Jades waist.

"I guess." Rowan admitted "Wait. How did you meet Jade?"

"Easy". Mark said "She was singing and doing a little dance outside on your back porch. I scared her pretty well. He kissed Jade on the nose.

"He _seems_ to be back." Mary-Lynette added a small smiling growing on her own face.

"I am back, Mare." Mark promised.

And that was it. He was back. Only he –and sometimes Jade- ever called her Mare. He had gotten his memories back.

Mary-Lynette ran to her brother and threw her arms around both him and Jade. "I'm glad at least one of us remembers."

"You will too sis." Mark told her.

"We'll help you." Jade piped in.

. . .

After the small celebration of the return of Mark's memory, Mary-Lynette became more determined to gain hers back too. Ever night after she would leave the Redferns she would go through old family albums to try and regain her memory.

Little things jumped out at her from time to time like,

_That's my aunt Kristy. _Or,

_That was the year we got Chutes and Ladders and Mark beat me. _

Little things that helped her remember a little but never for long. She still couldn't remember any thing that Rowan and Mark had told her. She didn't remember any blood promise rituals, or Jeremy perishing in a fire right in front of her eyes, and she certainly didn't remember a boy named Ash who she was in love with. All of it was just a blank to her and she thought that maybe, she would never get her memory back. At least until a hyper Jade greeted her at the front door or the Redfern home.

"Hi Jade." Mary-Lynette greeted.

"Hi." Jade smiled brightly.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Mary-Lynette as she ducked under Jade's arm to get inside.

"We have surprise." Jade said following behind her human friend as she walked over to the living room.

_What kind of surprise would they have?_ Mary-Lynette thought then asked Jade herself.

"If I told you that wouldn't be much of a surprise." Jade teased with a playful smile on her pale face. Even though Jade was a vampire, it was hard to believe that she could hurt a fly. She was just so innocent and sweet. How could she hurt anything?

Not only could she hurt things, she could kill things too. Even though all the Redfern sisters have sworn onto animal blood it still made Mary-Lynette's hair stand on end that she could break an animal's neck and drink its blood if she wanted to. But thankfully Jade wouldn't dream of harming anything unless she had to.

"Why can't you tell me?" Mary-Lynette asked sitting on the worn out sofa. I won't tell anyone."

Jade giggled. "I know you won't, but it's a surprise for you. So I can't tell you." She flopped down on the sofa next to Mary-Lynette. Have you gotten any memories back yet?"

Mary-Lynette shook her head. "Not at all But when I do you'll be the first to know."

Jade smiled as Rowan walked in with her hands full of papers. "Hey Jade you almost ready yet?" Rowan asked not bothering to look up from her papers.

"Ready for what?" Mary-Lynette asked as Rowan put the papers down on the coffee table.

"Well since you are here, we might as well tell you. Since your having some trouble gaining your memory back, we thought one way to help you gain them back would be to go-"

"Were going to Vegas!" Jade exclaimed as she looked over at her sister. "You said I could tell her."

Rowan smiled "Yea, well Jade's right. Your dad and I talked it over last week. He thinks it's a great way to help you remember. We're all going, you, jade, Krestal, Mark, Myself of course."

Mary-Lynette's mouth hung open in shock. "All of us? Going To Vegas? When?"

"Tonight." Jade and Rowan said together. _This was unbelievable_ Mary-Lynette thought.

_First she loses her memory in a car accident and her supposed best friends tell her that their vampires and that she's in love with their brother. Then they're all going to Las Vegas to try and get her memory back? None of this made sense anymore!_

But Mary-Lynette didn't really care. She had always wanted to go to Vegas –at least she thought she did- and she was intrigued to meet Ash who was supposedly her soul mate.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as she had thought and maybe things would change for the better.

**So now they're all going to Vegas! Wonder what's going to happen next! **

**Please review! **


	4. Doors and Dreams

_Dreams were a funny thing when you lost your memories. You don't know where you are at all and the people you may see are completely knew to you even know you've known them your entire life. As Mary-Lynette walked along a meadows grassy trails that was hidden from the by the rest of the forest she couldn't help wondering the thoughts that had been buzzing around her head since the moment she woke up. Who was I? Where did I come from? Who were the people around me? Did they always know me? WAS I a good person? Who was Mary-Lynette? _

_She had gotten many different answers from people who claimed to be her friends and family but they didn't fit her. Only she knew who she really was and now that girl might be gone forever. And what was left?_

_A scared and confused girl in her place. That was truly the most frightening thing in the world. _

"_Mary-Lynette?" a voice called her name. There was something alluring about the voice and something warm too. She felt like if she went towards the voice she would be safe. And it was more familiar then anyone's voices had been. Who was he? Her dream self wondered as she kept going towards the voice. _

"_Mary-Lynette?" The voice called again making her want to run faster. "Where are you?"_

_I'm here! She wanted to call back. I'm here! Please! Where are you! But her voice was silent. Why couldn't she tell the voice where she was? Why couldn't she call to them? _

"_Please Mary-Lynette. Answer me! Where are you?" The voice was growing more frantic with each word. _

_I'm here! She screamed till her throat hurt. She ran now, faster then she had ever before. Past bushes and tall grass that tried to grab her with their branches and keep her there. Dodging narrowly tree after tree. She was getting closer, she had to be. _

"_Mary-Lynette. Please." The voice begged one last time before she burst through the last bush out into the meadow she was in before. _

_No." she whispered finally finding her voice. It was coarse and ragged as if shed been screaming for a long time. Maybe she had. "Where are you?" She yelled hoping the voice was closer then it appeared. "Please! I'm here! Please don't leave me!" She cried _

"_Please!"_

_But all she was given was silence. Not one sound. Not a crickets chirp, or a birds singing note, or even the faint blow of the wind. The only sound that now filled the forest was Mary-Lynette's quiet sobbing._

"_Please." She whispered through the tears. "Please come back. Don't leave me here. Come back. Come back. Come back." _

"_Mary-Lynette?" another voice asked. It wasn't _the _voice. Just a normal one that she knew, but didn't want to listen to. _

_Where was it? She thought. Why did it leave me here? _

"_Mary-Lynette wake up. We're almost there. Wake up." _

Mary-Lynette's body shook and she was instantly pulled from the beautiful meadow she was trapped in to an uncomfortable plane seat.

Rowan was staring at her with a smile on her face. "We're almost there. I thought I should wake you up. You looked like you were having a bad nightmare."

Mary-Lynette nodded "I was. Thanks Rowan."

After Rowan and Jade had surprised Mary-Lynette with a trip to Vegas to take her to Ash and see if he could help her regain her memory. Mark –who was in on the plan the entire time- had already packed his things and helped his sister do the same. At nine the five teens made their way to the Mint Creek airport an hour away from their own home town and they flew away to Nevada. Sitting an aisle away from her was her brother Mark and Jade who were gazing at each other with exceedingly happy looks on their faces.

_They probably speaking with their soul mate thing _Mary-Lynette thought _still it was really sweet how much they cared for each other. _

Was that how herself and Ash supposed to feel? Mary-Lynette had never really thought about it. What would he do when he saw her? Would he instantly kiss her or notice that she wasn't right? All these worries followed themselves as the plane landed in Nevada.

"Lord Thierry said that someone's going to be here to pick us up okay?" Jade asked everyone. "All we have to do is find his driver."

_Great_ thought Mary-Lynette how _hard can it be to find a limo driver in an airport?_ Very hard at times if Nevada was as the airport in Seattle.

After locating their luggage they made their way down the escalator with Mary-Lynette searched above the heads of hundreds of people to find look for anyone with a sign that might have said their names. Finally stopping at a much decorated sign, with a variety of colors.

"Um guys?" Mary-Lynette asked "I think I found our driver." She pointed to the man who had a smile on his face and was holding sign over his head that looked as if many different people had decorated it.

Swirls of blue and red spirals dominated the outer walls there were poka-dots of every color mixed in there too. There were black flowers and faces written around each of their names and little phrased too.

_Welcome to Vegas_ and _can't wait to see you _were Mary-Lynette's favorites.

"Yea I think that's him." Rowan agreed stepping of the escalator. "Let's get going."

The driver introduced himself as Nilsson Lord Thierry's personal driver. "Would you like me to take you strait back to the mansion or would you like to do some sight seeing first?" He asked with a smile. His brown hair was swept over his forehead neatly and his eyes would have seemed warm to Mary-Lynette if she could have seen them. Instead she saw he was wearing dark black sunglasses.

"How about we all go back first. I want to see my brother again." Rowan answered picking up her giant black suit case as he opened the trunk for her.

"Your cousin James is here too." Nilsson smiled and picked up Mary-Lynette's suit case next acting as if it weighted nothing.

"James is here?" Krestal asked with a smile. They had known each other since they were little and he had taught her a lot.

"Yes, Krestal. I bet he wants to see you too." Nilsson finished placing everyone's things and closed the trunk then ran over to the door and held it out for everyone.

They each thanked him as they entered the snowy white limo.

"You excited?" Jade asked Mary-Lynette snuggling into Marks chest.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Mary-Lynette asked with a giddy smile. "A guy who I have no idea of who he is; only that he's my soul mate and I love him who might be the key to unlocking my memories? Wouldn't you be?"

Jade smiled and rolled her eyes "Well when you put it that way."

"Don't worry, Mary-Lynette. You'll remember Ash the moment you see his face."

Rowan reassured placing a hand on her arm. "Trust me. Everything will be fine."

"Yea Mare," Mark agreed patting his sister's shoulder softly. "He loves you, memory or not."

Mary-Lynette nodded and thanked her friends for their advice, hoping -no praying- that they were right. Ash was her Soul mate for Pete's sake. He would tell her everything she needed to know and help her regain her memories in a snap. But somewhere, deep in the recesses of her mind was a thought -that Mary-Lynette considered doubt- that told her that this was all useless. That this boy didn't really love Mary-Lynette for who she was, just that she was his soul mate.

_Impossible_. She thought loudly. _Ash loves me for me. Probably just like Mark love's Jade. _

_Oh, sure_ replied the little voice. _That's why they fell in love. How do you know it's not just some vampire trick? Or he just loves her because she saved you both. You heard what Rowan said, Jade told them that he was her soul mate and they instantly backed off. He could just be some cutie boy toy that she's going to throw away when the moment hits her. And that's exactly what you are to Ash. _

_You're wrong. _She insisted. _Jade would never do that. _

_How do you know? _Doubt wondered_. How do you honestly know what she will and will not do? You haven't known any of them for a long time. _

_Because. _Mary-Lynette explained._ She loves Mark; its obvious they were meant for each other, there true soul mates. _

_But does Ash love you? _Inquired doubt. _What if he's was just using you for the time being in Briar Creek? Why can't you just admit to yourself that you were just some stupid pawn in his little game? He doesn't really love you, and these girls just want you to believe that he does. They're playing too. _

_That's not true. _Mary-Lynette thought stubbornly_. He does love me. Rowan, Krestal and Jade would never lie to me. There's no game and this is all true. Ash does love me. _

_But. _The doubtful voice interrupted. _Do _you_ love him_?

Mary-Lynette paused and thought about what she was asked. Did she love him? She hadn't even met the boy but she was already convincing herself that he loved her and he was her soul mate, on what her friends had told her but not once had she asked if she did. The thought captivated her and made her think about everything she'd been told since the moment she'd met the three vampires in the hospital room. They told her that Ash had saved her from Jeremy and that he had gone to try to make up for the things he'd done for her but why? Why would he leave her if she loved him and he loved her?

_And why can you remember Jeremy Lovett but not him? _The doubt asked curiously.

That was true too. Mary-Lynette could remember bits and pieces of her seeing Jeremy washing her car and at school and that made her happy and warm. But when she tried to remember Ash there was nothing.

_Stop it! ._Mary-Lynette commanded herself. _You're just going to have to trust Ash and his sisters and Mark too. He would never lie to you. Never. _

Mary-Lynette continued to keep the bad thoughts out of her mind for the rest of the ride to the mansion. She turned her head to gaze out the darkly tinted windows of the limo while they drove. Stores, casinos, and hotels crowded the streets along with people that were more different then the next. Some wore bright tee shirts saying _Vi-Va Las Vegas _or _I heart Vegas_, but the next could be wearing dark suits and dark sunglasses like the ones Nilsson had been wearing. Mary-Lynette was so wrapped up in the scenes going on around her that she hadn't even noticed when Nilsson pulled the car into a long drive way leading into a grand mansion.

The walls and roof were made off marble and podiums held up the roof above the large doors in the front.

"This place is huge." Mark exclaimed as Nilsson opened the door to the brightly lit Nevada world. "Some one you know owns this?"

"He's quite known through out all of the Night World." Nilsson explained turning to get their bags from the trunk. "Its also were some members of Circle Daybreak live."

"Like our brother and Cousin." Krestal added quietly staring up at the giant building that towered above them.

"Wow." Mary-Lynette whispered absentmindedly.

The doors opened and a thin girl with silvery brown hair squeezed through and jogged over to the five teens and driver.

"Oh good," She said when she finally reached them "You found them Nilsson." She pulled her eyes over to Mary-Lynette showing that they were a beautiful dark amber. "He didn't try to push you guys away did he?"

Nilsson sighed angrily "One time Lupe. I did it_ one_ time and you can't let it go can you?"

Lupe cast her eyes over to the suited man with a smirk. "And lets not forget that this was the one and only Hannah, who we had been searching months for and-"

"I didn't know it was her." Nilsson insisted. "Please Lupe I felt stupid enough when you started screaming it's her! It's her."

Mary-Lynette stared at the two in confusion. Who was Hannah? And why was she so important that Lupe had to be looking for her for months. The Night World seemed to get more and more confusing by the minute.

Lupe looked back at the human girl and caught her shocked expression, realizing she hadn't introduced herself at all.

"Sorry." Lupe said sticking out her hand. "I'm Lupe. I work for Thierry. And you're Mary-Lynette aren't you?"

Mary-Lynette nodded slowly and took Lupe's tan hand to shake it. "More or less."

Lupe stared at her for another moment curiously then took back her hand to greet the other guests. "Now let me see if I can name the rest of you. She pointed at Jade with a smile. "You have to be Jade. Your brother said you have a human soul mate too."

Jade smiled and nodded squeezing Marks hand happily. "And this is Mark." Who smiled completely at ease at Lupe.

"Cool." Lupe replied moving onto the two other vampires. "That means you two must be Rowan and Krestal right?"

Rowan nodded. "I'm Rowan." She held out her hand out to the enthusiastic Lupe. "Nice to meet you, Lupe."

"You too." Lupe shook Rowans hand then did the same to Krestal who gave her a firm nod and whispered "Nice to meet you."

"Well." Lupe clasped her hands together and looked at each of the guests that Nilsson had brought. "It's great to finally meet you all. Who's ready to meet everyone else?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned and bounded towards to door quickly but at the same time with more grace than Mary-Lynette could have ever had.

Without another word they all followed the cheerful girl towards the doors that she had pulled open invitingly.

"You're going to love it here." She insisted as they passed under the doorway followed by Nilsson was had managed to carry all their bags up the stairs. "Let me help you with that." Lupe offered grabbing the top two suitcases from his arms.

The inside of the building was even more impressing then the outside. Golden curtains hang from the windows dragging along the spotless floor that cast a gold glow. A grand stair case claimed an entire wall promising more room upstairs. Plants sat on the edges of the stair case. The entire room took Mary-Lynette's breath away.

"So." Lupe tried to make conversation as they made their way to the stair well. "Your Ash's sisters?"

Rowan nodded "Yes. And James is our cousin too. He's staying here too right?"

Lupe rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course he is. He and Poppy were some of the first to come here. You want meet everyone now?"

Mary-Lynette turned and stared at the girl. "Can we?"

Jade nodded "Yes please? I haven't seen James in forever and I want to meet Poppy."

Lupe nodded and gestured to the door a few feet ahead of them. "That's where I saw them last. Check there." She turned and called back to Nilsson who had stopped to talk to someone wearing the same suit he was. "Come on Nilsson. I want to talk to get back to them soon." Lupe gave Mary-Lynette a wink then ran down the hall with Nilsson trailing after her. Leaving Mary-Lynette, Mark, Jade, Krestal and, Rowan only few feet from the door that on the other side might have hold the key to all of Mary-Lynette's memories.

**Only a door between her and her memories, what will happen next? Well I know but you don't. :P Happy reading **


	5. Circle Daybreak, At Last

**I'm excited for this chapter because it's kind of where Mary-Lynette realizes that, she might be part of the Night World to some degree. Enjoy. **

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes tightly and willed herself to move towards the door. Instead they just stood there irresponsive of what Mary-Lynette wanted. She opened her eyes and felt eight pairs of eyes on her all filled with curiosity about what she would do next. It was almost as if they were asking her out loud.

"Are you going to go in or not?" Krestal's voice asked with a specific coldness that Mary-Lynette had come accustomed too.

"You don't have to be afraid." Rowans voice supported.

"Want me to go in first?" Jade's inquired.

"You can do this. I know you can." Mark's voice whispered.

Except Marks wasn't in her head. It was right next to her. Mary-Lynette turned and came face to face with the eyes that she had grown up with all her life. Even though he was younger than her, it was so easy to forget who the elder sibling between them was. Mark gave her strength and support when she needed it and she had tried to do the same for him. He was right. She could do this and she would.

Gaining all her strength Mary-Lynette pulled herself to the door and clutched the doorknob as if it was her only means for survival. Maybe it was.

She turned it softly to the left and a faint click told her that the door was now open.

Mary-Lynette turned her head once and was comforted by the fact that all her friends were right behind her ready for anything. She turned back and pulled the door open and came face to face in a room with people who she had never met before, and didn't recognize at all.

. . .

Seconds seemed to tick by like hours to Mary-Lynette as she stood there staring at ten faces. Some were older than her some seemed about her age but all of them had an aura of confusion just like her own. A slim blonde girl was the first to recover.

"Hello?" She asked appearing next to Mary-Lynette. "I'm Thea. Are you Mary-Lynette?"

Mary-Lynette nodded and shook her head taking a few steps forward followed by her brother hand still in Jade's then, Rowan and, Krestal.

"There you three are." A male voice called with a soft chuckle. "Seems like Jade has made a new friend."

"James." The sisters said in unison as they sauntered over to a boy with dark hair sitting next to a small girl with a head of elegant coppery brown hair. Both of them were strikingly as beautiful as Jade, Rowan or Krestal. One word came up to Mary-Lynette's mouth but got caught in her throat before she could say it.

"So these are your cousins James?" Thea asked with a smile. "That means you're defiantly Mary-Lynette."

Mary-Lynette nodded mutely. How did they know about her? Did Ash tell them anything important?

"I think your scaring her." A girl with pale hair and a dark birthmark on her face said smiling. "I had that same look when I came in here."

Thea looked at Mary-Lynette more closely and nodded her head. "Maybe I am." She whispered to herself, grabbing onto Mary-Lynette hand and pulling her toward a sofa where a normal looking boy sat with sand colored hair.

"Sorry I scared you." Thea apologized. "Ash hasn't told us a lot about you and I'm really curious. Oh!" She tapped her head lightly. "I forgot to tell you. I'm a witch. A Harman actually. This is my soul mate Eric." She gestured to the boy next to her who gave her a small smile.

"Your friends over there seemed to know James." Thea continued looking over at Krestal, Jade and Rowan who seemed to be having a deep conversation but didn't seemed to hear what Thea was saying. "That's his soul mate Poppy. There both vampires, except Poppy is a made vampire."

"So James is Lamia?" Mary-Lynette asked softly making Thea beam.

"That's right. And over there are Quinn and Rashel." Thea replied smiling at a girl with dark black hair and a boy whose eye and hair matched it. "Rashel's a vampire hunter. And Quinn is a vampire from the colonial American days. Soul mates again"

"Really?" Mary-Lynette asked Rashel with curious eyes. She had never thought that anyone would want to hunt a vampire. Well at least the ones she'd met.

"Yea." Rashel answered. "But only the bad ones now."

"That's how she caught me." Quinn said in a joking tone.

"I let you go though." Rashel protested in the same tone smiling at her soul mate.

"Next." Thea continued. "Is Gillian and David. Gillian was a lost witch and is one of my distant cousins and David is human."

A small girl with short spiky hair and red lips smiled and gave her a short wave while the tall boy next to her with moppy brown hair did the same.

"Then there's Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah. Who have been fighting against the original vampire herself Maya since the beginning. Thierry was the first made vampire and Hannah has been in more past lives then you can count"

"Hi." Hannah said, as Mary-Lynette recognized her as the girl who had told Thea she was scaring Mary-Lynette. Sitting next to her was a pale boy with paler blonde hair kept even though it fell just over his eyes. Both were smiling.

"Hi." Mary-Lynette said with a small wave.

"How do you like Las Vegas so far?" Thierry asked.

Mary-Lynette tried to smile. "It's nice. I really like it so far." She looked around the room again and relaxed. There were humans just like her here and they had human soul mates too, just like Rowan had explained to her on the plane before she had drifted of to sleep.

"Do any of you know where Ash is?" Rowan asked sitting down next to Mary-Lynette on a different couch followed by Krestal. "We need to speak to him. It's pretty important."

James looked up at Rowan. "I haven't seen him all day. Why do you need to speak with him so quickly?"

Rowan looked over at Mary-Lynette then back around the group. "Well previously Mary-Lynette and Mark had been in a car accident, causing both of them to lose their memories."

A range of gasps came from the group seated in the room as they all waited to hear what happened next.

"Mark has recovered and regained his memories, although Mary-Lynette hasn't yet." Rowan bit her lip slightly. "So we thought that maybe if we came here..."

"Than Ash could help her regain her memory." The blonde haired girl named Gillian finished turning to Mary-Lynette. "Can you remember him?"

Mary-Lynette shook her head. "I barley remembered anything until Rowan told me. I have no idea who Ash is, or what he looks like, or anything besides what she's told me."

Thea shook her head softly. "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't remember Eric." She grabbed his hand reassuringly. "Never let me forget okay?"

"Never." He promised smiling.

"Well." Rowan continued "That's why we're here. We think that Ash might be able to help her by using his soul mate telepathy."

Mary-Lynette nodded again, not exactly knowing what to say. All these people were so…happy. And it was the people they were with that made them like that. Without them they would seem to be completely lost. _Why don't I feel like that? _Mary-Lynette thought.

"How do you feel?" Hannah asked.

Mary-Lynette thought about it for a bit." I...I feel fine. I feel like I should feel something. Like something's missing, but I don t. I just feel confused." She looked around the room. "I really hope he can help me remember, because I can't think of anything else that can."

Thea turned and gave Mary-Lynette a hug. "I wish I could help you. "She pulled back and looked around. "We all do."

"Thank you." Mary-Lynette replied feeling small tears start at the edges of her eyes. Mary-Lynette was touched that these people who she had just met wanted to help her regain her memory.

"Has anyone seen him today?" Jade asked. "I'm really worried about her." She looked over at Mary-Lynette who was staring down at the floor.

"I think he went out." Thierry confessed turning to David "Have you seen him? Your rooms are near each other."

David shrugged "He didn't say anything to me. Maybe he went into out or something."

"Can you call him?' Gillian asked her eyes shining.

"I don't have his number." David admitted.

"Don't you have it James?" Poppy spoke for the first time. Her voice soft and sweet.

James nodded and pulled a silver phone from his pocket; dialing the number he pulled it up to his ear and waited.

"Ash?" James asked. "Yea it's James. You need to come back to the house." He looked over at Rowan who shook her head fiercely and mouthed "Don't tell him." Rowan turned to Krestal who shook her head and mouthed "I didn't tell him anything."

James nodded "Because I said you have to" James waited. "Can you just get back here?" James sighed heavily "Would you listen to Thierry?" James pulled the phone back then covered the receiver. "Talk to him?" James asked Thierry.

"Of course." Thierry nodded and caught the silver phone as James tossed it to him. "Ash. We need you to come back to the house." He waited. "Just get back here." He paused again. "Okay I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and tossed it back to James. .

"He'll be here in about ten minutes." Thierry said looking at Mary-Lynette.

"That's good." Mary-Lynette answered. "Thank you." She glanced over at James who was talking with Krestal about something that happened when they were kids.

"How did all of you come together?" Mark asked. "I never really asked how Circle Daybreak was formed. Only that you all have human soul mates and that's why you're all in it."

Mary-Lynette smiled at her brother for taking the conversation way from Ash. She had been wondering about Circle Daybreak herself but the thought had been pushed back by all the questions about Ash.

They each stared at one another asking silently who would be the one to explain circle daybreak, finally settling on Thierry.

"Originally." He started with a faint smile on his lips. "It was a witch organization. But now it's for anyone, werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, anyone who believes that the Night World and the human world can get along."

"Oh. So all of you didn't start this by yourselves?" Mary-Lynette asked. The Night World absolutely fascinated her, even though she did seem a bit skeptical at first.

Thea laughed filling the quiet room with sound. "No, no. and we're not the only ones in Circle Daybreak. We stay here sometimes because we help out people like you who don't exactly understand the soul mate principle. Were from all over the country. Pennsylvania, North-Carolina, Massachusetts, all over. We've kind of been staying here for awhile because of Hannah at first but now we don't really want to leave. Its fun hanging out with people you own age while helping search for wild powers." Thea looked between Mary-Lynette and Mark. "You two know what the Wild Powers are right?"

Mark shook his head and turned to his sister, who shrugged.

"I guess not." Thea noted with another smile. "Well you see the end of the millennium is coming and when it gets here, a time of darkness is going to start. And the vampires want that to happen.' An annoyed grunt came from the back making Thea roll her eyes. "Okay most of the vampires want it to happen; they want the darkness to wipe out the human race for good so that they can be in charge."

"Oh." Mary-Lynette remembered. "And someone wants that to happen, so he's trying to get one or all of them on his side?"

"Very good." Thea complimented. "So you _do_ know something about it then?"

Mary-Lynette looked down sheepishly. "Not really. Rowan told me a little about it."

"It's okay. Thea promised continuing her explanation. "But there's a way that Darkness can be prevented from doing that." Thea recited the words that almost everyone in the Night World knew.

"Four to stand between the light and the shadow,

Four of blue fire, power in their blood.

Born in the year of the blind maiden's vision;

Four less one and Darkness triumphs.

One from the land of kings long forgotten;

One from the hearth that still holds the spark;

One from the day world where two eyes are watching;

One from the twilight to be one with the dark."

As Thea's words ended the entire room hushed into a silence. The words taking their toll on each person specifically on what it meant. Hope, forgiveness, a goal, all of them meaning something different, but only if Circle Daybreak prevailed.

"If you don't find all of them." Mary-Lynette whispered. "Then, we all will die."

They nodded gravely but Thea recovered from her cold state attempting to smile. "But we're really close. We've found three of them already. They're with some other Circle Daybreak members so Hunter won't get them."

"Isn't that you dad?" Mark asked Jade making her look away.

"Yes." Jade answered sadly.

"I told you our father's a lunatic." Krestal said with a smirk. "Why do you think we left?"

Mark laughed and so did a lot of the other members of Circle Daybreak, causing the mood to lighten greatly. They all started to share their stories about how on earth they met their soul mates, some crazier then the next and Mary-Lynette had finally begun to relax. At least until she heard the door knob of the door she entered squeak making everyone jerk their heads in that direction.

It turned slowly and the door opened a crack, revealing who was on the other side.

**Another cliff-hanger! Sorry I had too! Thank you ****Jennison Silverye****, ****Nightgirl25****, ****Sportyno1****, ****Candace14**, **for your amazing reviews. They mean the world to me and I hope you keep them up. And ****PhantasmicDragon**** you are completely right that cliff hangers are fun to write, not so much to receive. But I couldn't help myself. :) I also kinda added some things to chapter 2 because I didn't love how Mary-Lynette accepted the whole Night world thing. Thank you ****Sportyno1****. **

**Happy reading! **


	6. Together

**Chapter six! Hope you enjoy! **

Everyone held their breath and waited as the door opened wider reveling a small tan girl, with a familiar tuff of silvery brown hair.

"Lupe." Thierry said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

Lupe smiled and walked over to Mary-Lynette sitting down on the floor next to her. "Cant a girl just come and sit in with a group of friends? What do you think I just prowl around the city for enjoyment?" She rolled her eyes at Thierry.

"Actually." Mary-Lynette interrupted. "I think he was asking you, what are you doing here now? Why didn't you join us before?"

"I was helping Nilsson out with bringing your suit cases to your rooms." She turned to

Mary-Lynette. "Next time, remind me to tell you to please pack less."

Mary-Lynette smiled wider. "Well I didn't exactly _know_ we were going to Vegas until Jade told me the night of. So if you want to complain to anyone." Mary-Lynette joked and gestured to her brother and friends. "I would start with them."

Lupe laughed softly. "Gladly. So what you all talking about?"

Gillian smiled. "I think we were at the part of how I met David when I came into school with my new look." She raised her fingers in the air to quote her 'new look'.

"Oh, I love this part." Lupe said turning back to Gillian.

"Well, I walk in and Gary starts coaching me on what to say and what to do in order to get David. What I didn't know at the time was that that included busting his ex on fooling around with some guy in a cabana."

"Oh, god." David said, covering his face with his hand. "I couldn't believe Tanya was fooling around with Bruce Faber behind my back."

Gillian pulled his hand away and smiled at him with her very red lips. "If I hadn't told you we would have never gotten together would we?"

David smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yea. Turns out Gary did do something good while he was down here again, didn't he?"

Rashel laughed sweetly. "Ill tell you one thing. If I ever saw this one following around with some girl." Rachel elbowed Quinn in the stomach playfully. "I would kill him."

"I think we _all_ know you would." Quinn agreed kissing Rashel on the nose then on her mouth.

"At least you didn't have to watch your Soul mate go out with countless girls." Poppy countered glaring playfully at James. "I had been in love with you for years and you barely even noticed it."

James smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "We both know that they didn't mean anything. I always did and always will love you and only you."

Mary-Lynette smiled absentmindedly. _They're all just like Mark and Jade_. She realized. _All of them are. _

_Then why don't you feel lost or depressed without yours? _The doubtful voice asked, returning into Mary-Lynette's thoughts. _You can't even remember him. _

Mary-Lynette held back an annoyed sigh begging to be released. _Your back? I thought I made it clear that it doesn't matter, I will remember him. _She thought angrily. _Now will you please go away? _

_Why should I? We both know I'm right and what I say is true. _The voice said confidently.

_Stop listening Mary_-Lynette told herself. _If you don't listen then it will go away just like the last time. _

_You can't just ignore me, Mary-Lynette. _The voice taunted. _Soon enough you'll realize that I'm right, and you should listen to me once in awhile. _

Mary-Lynette shook her head, hard. This is getting nuts! She shouldn't be arguing with herself –and losing for that matter- in her head. This Ash thing is causing her to go crazy. _I wish I could just meet him and get over it. _She thought bitterly. _Then all of this could be done with and there would be no other voices in my head and I could finally be happy with him. _

Mary-Lynette looked up and found that everyone was staring at her. Everyone! She looked between the faces that look as if they weren't focusing on her at all. Confused as always Mary-Lynette was just about to ask what It was that her friends were staring at when an irresistible voice called from behind her.

"Mary-Lynette? Is that you?"

**You happy now? Ash is finally back and now he and Mary-Lynette will **_**FINALLY **_**meet. I'm still working on what is actually going to happen between them but at least you know no more cliff hangers…for now. Happy reading! And Review! Review for the words! **


	7. All My Fault

**Finally time for Ash and ****Mary-Lynette to speak! What's going to happen? Read it and find out! **

Mary-Lynette froze completely. _That voice_ she thought. _The voice in the woods. Why would it be here? In reality? Only one way to find out. _

Holding her breath, she turned around and came face to face with an angel.

. . .

The boy seemed about Mary-Lynette's age, maybe a year older. He's ashy blonde hair was startling and exotic and made her long to run her fingers through the softness. His eyes were soft and kind. They absolutely captivated her and wouldn't let her look away. Millions of questions came up into her mind and surprisingly none from the doubtful voice that had been yelling at her for the best few minutes. She wanted to talk to this boy for hours. Hug him, touch him, maybe even kiss him, do anything as long as she could be with him. But one question rose above all the others and really caught Mary-Lynette's attention. Who was he?

"Mary-Lynette?" The boy asked again "Is that really you?"

Before she could speak he ran to her and picked her up in a breath taking embrace. "I've missed you!" He whispered in her ear as he twirled her around in circles causing her to get very dizzy.

He put her down and stared at her, his eyes shining as if some inner flame had finally lit causing them to glow. "How did you get here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well-" Mary-Lynette started but was silenced by his lips crushing onto hers. They were soft yet strong and moved her own causing her mouth to open and close breathing in his sent, so she could taste him. He tasted sweet, yet a bit spicy.

_What am I thinking? _Mary-Lynette thought wildly. _I don't even know this boys name and I'm already kissing him? What kind of girl am I?_

_But you do know him. _She remembered. _You might not remember him but you _know _him_

_Right. _Mary-Lynette agreed. _But if this is Ash…why can't I remember him? I had no idea who he was when he walked in. And I still don't know who he is! _

Mary-Lynette panicked and instantly stopped kissing Ash making him pull away and stare at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

Mary-Lynette was speechless. Ever since the moment she woke up she had questions she wanted to ask and yearn to have them, answered, yet here she was having being asked the most simplest question and she couldn't think of an answer!

"Did it work?" Mark asked calmly. Skillfully covering up how desperately he really wanted it to work.

"Did what work?" Ash asked turning to Mark who was staring at the two hopefully.

"Mary-Lynette, what is he talking about?"

Mary-Lynette shook her head and looked away from the angel to her brother. "No, Mark. It didn't."

Mary-Lynette heard quiet gasps coming from around her, even a few whispered no's, but she was more focused on the beautiful blonde haired boy in front of her.

"What didn't work?" He asked frantically. "Please, Mary-Lynette I can take it."

"Ash." Rowan started reaching out to her brother.

"Don't touch me." He yelled barely looking at her, his eyes never leaving Mary-Lynette's frightened face. "You need to tell me." He asked calmly. "What didn't work?"

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and took a deep breath stepping away from him carefully.

"Ash." She whispered his name, tasting new and exciting yet a bit familiar as if it belonged there, on her lips. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but…"

Ash continued to stare at her, fearful eyes facing each other only a few inches away. "I don't remember who you are."

The words were like glass to Ash. They cut him open and left them there to bleed with no one to help him. _No _he thought frantically._ No please no, no, no, no, no, no. _He pulled away from Mary-Lynette in a flash, leaving her isolated in her words.

"Tell me this isn't true." He whispered to her. Then turned to his sisters for help. "Tell me this isn't true! Tell me this is a cruel, sick joke." He yelled. "Tell me she's lying!"

But everyone stood there silently, unable to move or speak a word. Until Thierry reach out and put a firm hand on his shoulder causing Ash to whip around in surprise. His eyes were sad and wise and they broke down the wall that Ash had put up to protect himself from Mary-Lynette's words causing him to break down and fall onto his knees sobbing into his hands. A truly broken man.

. . .

_How could I have been so stupid? _Mary-Lynette thought placing her head into her hands. _I hurt him, so much. He is truly broken and it's because of me. Why? Why was I so stupid? Why couldn't I just remember him so we all could get over this and move on? Why? Why? Why? _

The moment Ash broke down Mary-Lynette finally snapped. She ran out of that room with eyes following her until she couldn't walk anymore and finally crumpled onto the floor of the stairs. So many things she could have done when he crashed onto the floor. She could have at least asked him if he was alright or apologize that she couldn't remember but no she had to run. Why can't I remember? Mary-Lynette thought bitterly. He was on the ground crying over me! And I felt nothing. Nothing! What's wrong with me? 

Mary-Lynette shook her head -which she had been doing a lot recently but not really getting anywhere with it in the least- and took a deep breath. Crying won't fix whats happened. She told herself. Action will. She raised her head and saw that there was someone sitting on the step above her. Some one wearing a pair of faded jeans and converse. 

"I followed you after you ran away." A familiar and sweet voice told her. "I thought I could be the best to talk to you. I've been through what you have." 

Mary-Lynette looked up at Hannah who had a small smile on her lips. She was a pretty girl with soft brown hair and matching eyes. Even her birthmark seemed to make her more unique and pretty. 

"You're upset, because you hurt him." Hannah said distantly. "You love him, but you don't know why you do. There are things you should remember and you want to but...it's hard. And you're scared." She looked down at Mary-Lynette and nodded once. "Yea. I've been through it." 

Mary-Lynette was baffled. That was exactly how she felt. "How?" She asked. 

"I've had passed lives, Mary-Lynette." Hannah explained. "Thierry's been with me through them all. But in everyone I've died before I turned seventeen except for this life.

The woman who was supposed to kill me was killed herself, by myself and Thierry." 

"Who wanted to kill you?" Mary-Lynette asked. 

"Maya. The first vampire. She had wanted Thierry herself for years but he wanted me; so we've been cursed for years. I always meet him and I'm always killed before I'm seventeen. But this time I went to see a physiatrist and he helped me remember it all. But after I did, I sent him away. Because I really didn't understand." She paused closing her eyes as if she were trying not to cry. "I said...such hateful things to him, but I realized I did love him and I came all the way out here to find him. I'm sorry, I'm getting off track. I wanted to tell you that I know how you must feel. I just hope that you don't think it's your fault. Because it isn't! Ash is acted like the way he did because he loves you either if you remember or not. So don't you think for a second that it's your fault. It isn't Mary-Lynette." 

Mary-Lynette stared at Hannah in shock. She had been through so much more than she had and survived it all. She gave Mary-Lynette hope, that things would turn out okay and she would get her memory back. Maybe not now but soon. 

"Thank you Hannah." Mary-Lynette moved up a step and gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything." 

Hannah smiled and hugged her new friend back. "No problem." She pulled back and stood up pulling Mary-Lynette with her. "Now it's go time." She pulled Mary-Lynette up the stairs and turned down a hall. 

"Where are we going?" Mary-Lynette asked anxiously. 

"That is for me to know and you to find out soon enough." She brought Mary-Lynette in front of a door made of dark wood. "Here we are." 

"Where is here?" Mary-Lynette asked looking up and down the hallway.  
>Hannah shrugged. "Why don't you go inside and find out." <p>

"Okay?" Mary-Lynette said opening the door slowly. "I don't get why you need to be so secretive." She peered into the room darkly lit room but couldn't see much, so she took a step inside. 

While the door shut behind her. 

"Hannah?" Mary-Lynette turned around and grabbed the door knob. Twisting and pulling it profusely found it was being held close from the outside. "Let me out!" Mary-Lynette yelled banging on the door. 

"She's not going to open it." An angelic voice told her from the darkness, freezing Mary-Lynette in place and making her realize she was not alone in the room.

**And that is how I end it! Until I finish the next chapter I'm working on. :P. It's all coming together. So what do you think is going to happen in his bedroom? Whats going to happen next? Why haven't I caused any serious danger in this story yet? Well it's going to happen sooner or later so keep reading and be patient. (I'm kinda being a hypocrite but I don't care….much) **


	8. No Escaping The Past

**So I kind of left you all off on another cliff-hanger. Well you all can deal. This chapter there is hopefully going to be an actually conflict besides the memory loss. Enjoy. **

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and finally let go of the brass door knob, turning to face Ash. He was sitting on a black couch with a book in his hand after turning on the lights to the room, reveling it was similar to a room you would find in a modern hotel.

A bed with black sheets and comforter dominated one wall and opposite to it was a bookshelf filled with books that Mary-Lynette herself might have read if she wasn't in the situation she found herself in now. The wall paper of the room was white as was the carpet and the other couch that stood across the black one that Ash was sitting on. Mary-Lynette looked at him and stood perfectly still, waiting.

"You can sit down if you want." Ash told her not bothering to look up from his book.  
>Not wanting to do anything wrong, Mary-Lynette crossed the room as quickly as possible and sat down on the white couch across from him.<p>

"You don't have to be afraid." Ash told her with a faint smile, like he was really trying not to break down again. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"I know you wouldn't." Mary-Lynette replied turning to look out the window. "You're not like that."

"And how do you know what I'm like?" He asked softly and she could feel his eyes on her.

"I don't." she confessed. "But I don't think you're like that."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Ash curiously.

"I've heard things about you." Mary-Lynette answered coolly. "Nice things about you and me." She looked over at Ash who was staring at her intently and their eyes met briefly before she looked away. "You saved me from Jeremy." She had to fight the lump that rose to her throat when she said his name. "And you left, because of me. You're a god person, Ash."

There it was again. That little tingle when she said is name. It was strange but defiantly there, yet another thing she couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry." Mary-Lynette blurted out without thinking making Ash raise his eye brows.  
>"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.<p>

"Because I let everyone down." Mary-Lynette cried. "I still can't remember anything about you. I only know what Rowan told me but even then I still don't remember any of it happening, I'm sorry I can't. You don't know how much I want too..."

She looked down at her hands. "You can't imagine what it's like to have everyone expect you do remember a life that doesn't make any sense to you. I know, I'm Mary-Lynette and I know I'm your soul mate but that doesn't help me remember at all." She could feel tears dripping down her face. "Why can't I remember?"

In an instant she felt arms around her, holding her and patting her back reassuringly. She looked up and met Ash's worried eyes and saw tears of his own. "I know you want to remember." He whispered. "I want you to remember too. And I have no idea how I can.

No matter how much I want to." He stared at her anxiously and she stared back, without a word passing though them they did something that both of them were dying to do.

They kissed. And everything in the world dropped around them.

. . .

Suddenly Mary-Lynette couldn't tell which way was up or down anymore. All she could tell is that it was just herself and Ash. They were in their own little world and it didn't scare her. It actually comforted her like Ash's strong arms around her. And as if he was right next to her his voice sounded in her ears.

"Do you remember this?" He asked smoothly and Mary-Lynette felt her hands come into contact with something soft and smooth that grabbed her hand with enthusiasm. Ash's hand.

"What is this place?" Mary-Lynette asked without her mouth moving. It was her thoughts! And they were out loud! So Ash could hear them! Instantly she knew where she was.

"Our minds our connected." Ash explained softly. "It's because we're soul mates. I can see anything you have and vise versa. No secrets."

"That's amazing." Mary-Lynette exclaimed in awe. She thought that two soul mates could just hear one another's thoughts but this? This was truly astonishing.

"I know." Ash mused wrapping his arms around Mary-Lynette's body. "I was hoping that maybe…I could help you. Regain your memories like this."

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and tried to focus on the few things she did remember. Little snips of things that she couldn't hold onto and try to help remember.

_Christmas with my grandmother, Marie. _

_My thirteenth birthday party when I had my first kiss with Michel Trumann. _

_Watching Jeremy wash my car at the gas station. _

_The fuzzy memory of the glow in the distance. _

"Stop." Ash's voice whispered. "Try that one. Try hard. I'll help you in anyway I can."

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and relaxed. Only thinking of that memory. The glow in the distance, that was so fuzzy. _Focus. _She thought and it cleared a little.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed. "You're doing it!"

_I am!_ Mary-Lynette thought ecstatically. And soon the image became clearer for her to make out shapes and sounds. There were crackling ones. And she could almost feel heat. Then there were screams, and that's when Mary-Lynette became really interested. It was a fire! And her car? Her car was on fire! Mary-Lynette was instantly absorbed in what was happening in the memory. Someone was in there? No two some ones. She couldn't even blink and suddenly she was in someone's arms. He was carrying her away from the flames. She looked more carefully and saw it was ash carrying her. Ash had saved her. This was the memory of when Jeremy-. _JEREMY!_ Mary-Lynette's thought loudly and turned back to the car that was now completely engulfed by flames.

"I couldn't have saved him." Ash told her with a true sadness. "I was lucky I could save you."

Mary-Lynette turned and hugged onto Ash. "Thank you." She whispered softly. "You saved my life."

Ash smiled. "You're my soul mate. I would do anything for you."

Mary-Lynette was touched and instantly she saw images of herself and Ash. _Is this from my mind?_ She wondered.

"No mine." Ash said as they watched themselves like a silent movie. They saw when they first met and Mary-Lynette kicked him in the knee –making both of them laugh- and watching Ash make were-wolf jokes with Jeremy –she let that one go-. Then they saw a memory that frightened Mary-Lynette. They seemed to have be arguing and Ash leaned in and bit her neck. _What is he doing?_ Mary-Lynette thought privately and watched as he drank some of her blood.

"What are you doing?" Mary-Lynette exclaimed in shock. "You're…You're…"

"Mary-Lynette." Ash spoke urgently. "I was trying to protect you by turning you into a vampire. See?" She looked up and saw that she was drinking his blood in return. It wasn't exactly a pleasant sight for her to see but she couldn't find herself pulling away from it. It captivated her attention and was as if she blinked she would miss out on something extremely important.

"Why did you leave?" Mary-Lynette asked curiously. It had been something she had wanted to ask Ash when she first met him but she had before she had become occupied with some other issues at hand. "They told me you had to make some things up to me what did you do?"

She could feel Ash closing up against her but she had to know. "Please Ash?" She begged, and he reluctantly turned to her and let his mind open back up fully.

"I did some things I'm not proud of." Ash told her without looking at her. "I treated some…people badly. And I really shouldn't have. So that's why I turned to Circle Daybreak."

Before Mary-Lynette could ask what the bad things that Ash had done were, she saw them. Before her was Ash and a pretty blonde girl with a lot of make up and wearing a short mini skirt and camisole. They had been talking and Ash kissed her then moved onto her neck. Then Mary-Lynette found herself watching him bite it and her groan in pain. She waited patiently to see what was the problem about him turning someone into a vampire and for the blonde haired girl to drink Ash's blood, but it never came. Then instantly another image of Ash came into view except he was with a girl with brown hair. She watched in horror as Ash bit her neck and drink her blood then the next image came with the same image. And the next. And the next after that. That's when she finally understood.

"You used those girls." Mary-Lynette realized not looking at Ash in any way.

"I know." He agreed sadly.

"You drank their blood then just let them go…" Mary-Lynette whispered.

"I know." Ash repeated.

Mary-Lynette pulled away from him. She pulled herself far away, out of their minds and make into the real world where she jumped of the couch and onto the floor.

Ash stared at his soul mate with worry. "Mary-Lynette? Are you alright?" He reached down to her but she cringed away from his finger tips and scrambled onto her feet.

"I want to leave." She said, staring at the door. "Can you open the door?"

"Mary-Lynette please I want to talk to you." He stood and tried to place another hand on her which she ducked away from and ended up closer to the door.

"I want to leave, Ash." She told him ignoring the tingle on her tongue. "Please open the door and let me out."

"Mary-Lynette, please." He started but she shook her head.

"Ash." She said firmly. "I need to get out of here. Please open the door and let me leave."

Ash nodded and walked over to the door twisting it to the hard right and pulling it open for her. "Okay. You can leave now. But first I really want to-"

Before he could finish his sentence Mary-Lynette ran past him. She ran down the golden stair ways that she had been crying on not so long ago and took a turn left towards a doorway that had no one near it. Thrusting it open she was warmed by the Nevada sun and without another thought she took a deep breath and kept running.

She pushed past garden hedges and trampled over patios narrowly tripping over potted plants in her way. She hadn't stopped until she was at a long brick wall that boarded the city behind it. Without thinking she gabbed onto a lose brick and pulled it out creating footing and hoisted herself over the five and a half foot tall fence.

She looked back and saw that Ash was staring at her through the window. Without thinking she whispered three words that she knew he could read on her lips.

"Don't follow me." Was all Mary-Lynette said before jumping over the wall and running off into the big city of Las Vegas.

**And thats how it ends! Mary-Lynette running away like the smart girl she is. Wonder where she'll end up...Review?**


	9. Strange Decisions

**Ever have one of those days where you want to rip the heads off of everyone you know? I'm having one of **_**those **_**days. Power outage means no computer so I had to write out this chapter…not fun. But worth it! I did not forget you guys so here you go. Chapter 9! **

Ash watched her go. One minute she was standing next to him, finally starting to

remember it all, the next she was running away telling him not to follow her. 

"I won't." Ash promised laying his hand against the glass. 

Ash didn't know how long he stayed there. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours, he didn't know. He was to numb to know or feel anything. Only two things made any logic anymore in his upside down world. And they were the things that he would never forget. 

The first was that he loved her. He always would no matter hat she would think of him. His heart ached for her, for his Mary-Lynette to return, if she could remember or not. The second was that time was a cruel thing. And right now, it was against him. 

. . . 

When you run away from a mansion and your soul mate into a hot crowded city -like Las Vegas- you should always bring the following things. 

Money. Without it you can get hungry and thirsty and that might lead to dehydration. 

Map. Without it you will become lost and unable to find your way back. 

A cell phone. Without it you can't call your brother or anyone else to home so you have to wander around alone and ask people for directions who don't want to have anything to do with you. 

If you don't have any of these three things then you end up like Mary-Lynette.

At first when she ran away over the wall, she thought she could have gone sight seeing and had some time to gather her own thoughts. And that worked for the first hour. She was alone then the heat finally got to her and she realized she had no way of contacting anyone or any way of finding her way back.

_Why am I so stupid? _Mary-Lynette thought taking another turn down a crowded street. _Why can't I ever just calmly think things through, so I won't find myself in these problems? For Pete's sake why can't I have normal Vegas problems, like everybody else? At least getting accidently married is better then running away from your girl abusing soul mate that you can't even remember. _Mary-Lynette sighed and sat down on a curb outside of the strip. _God, I would kill for a water right now. _

Without thinking she reached into the pockets of her shorts and felt something thin and made of paper. Pulling it out she found it was a twenty dollar bill, making her gasp as she remembered where it came from. Her father had given it to her the night she left so she could buy herself and Mark something to eat at the airport. Instead they boarded the plane and had something there, making Mary-Lynette completely forget about the money.

She stood and looked around the stores. There weren't a lot of restaurants down this end of the strip except a fifties diner and a girl pushing around a snow cone cart. With a shrug Mary-Lynette crossed the street and opened the door to the restaurant and was instantly welcomed by a blast of cold air, making her smile for the first time since she jumped over the wall.

After a moment of relaxation Mary-Lynette sat herself onto a red vinyl stool by a long black counter that stretched from one end of the restaurant to the other.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" asked a pretty woman with a make-upped face, curly blonde hair and a billowy white dress.

"Um." Mary-Lynette said while picking up a menu from one of the holders on the counter. "Can I just get a water for now?"

The Marylyn Monroe girl nodded the disappeared behind the double doors of the kitchen to bring back other peoples orders.

_So what do I do after this? _Mary-Lynette wondered. _I can ask for change and find a pay phone so I can call Mark and someone can come get me. That's the best I can do since I have no idea where Thierry's mansion even is! _

Mary-Lynette sighed as Marylyn brought back a glass of water for her. "You all ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Mmhm." Mary-Lynette replied and ordered a hamburger as the waitress quickly wrote it down the disappeared back behind the doors again. Mary-Lynette sighed and started thinking about how on earth she was going to find a single pay phone in this town when something curious caught her eye.

Standing there in the doorway of the restaurant was a woman about a few inches taller than Mary-Lynette herself, wearing a black trench coat that went past her knees and a large hat that covered her face completely. All Mary-Lynette could tell about this woman was that she had strait black hair that went past her shoulders and nearly blended in with the jacket. She couldn't even tell what color her skin was because she was wearing knee high boots and hand gloves on. But the strangest thing about her was that she was heading strait Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette looked away quickly drinking her water and hoping that the woman would just walk past her and leave her alone, but instead she stopped and sat up onto the stool next to Mary-Lynette.

"Hello." The woman's voice was higher and maybe even younger than Mary-Lynette had thought it was, but still soft as velvet.

"Hi." Mary-Lynette mumbled quietly still looking away from her.

"Are you lost?" The mysterious girl asked. "Because I can help you if you want. My car is out back."

Mary-Lynette shook her head uneasily making sure not to look at the girl at all, no matter how much she wanted too. "No. I'm fine." Mary-Lynette insisted. "Ill just call my brother and he'll send someone to pick me up." Marylyn put her burger down in front of Mary-Lynette with a smile and Mary-Lynette nodded and thanked her not touching the burger at all. She had bigger things to deal with.

"Come on." The girl whispered persistently. "Ill take you back to where ever you need to go. All you have to do is come with me."

Mary-Lynette turned to tell the girl no for the final time and to leave her alone but she froze. Suddenly even though she shouldn't go with this girl –ever cell in her body was screaming at her not to run- she wanted too. She wanted this girl to take her anywhere and Mary-Lynette would follow obediently. She nodded mutely and pulled the twenty dollars from her pocket leaving it on the counter and hopped off the stool, while the trenched coated girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the restaurant.

"What's your name?" Mary-Lynette asked trying to pull back her wrist but found that it was impossible while it was in this girls iron tight grip. "I should at least know before I go anywhere with you."

The girl stopped and turned to Mary-Lynette taking off her hat and showing Mary-Lynette her beautiful pale face framed by her dark raven hair. "My name?" she asked her topaz eyes blazing. "My name is Lily."

***Gasp* Yes I put a bad guy in the story, I simply had too. And now the story is really going to start. Sorry this is a shortie, I'm working on a longer one next chapter! Review! **


	10. Pretending Doesn't Work

**And Chapter Ten starts…..Now! **

"Ash?" A small voice asked knocking on his door softly.

"What is it Jade?" Ash asked still standing at the window since _she _left.

"Um I was kind of looking for Mary-Lynette. Do you know where she is?" Jade asked timidly –obviously afraid not to set him off again-.

"Why do you need to see her?" Ash asked quietly.

"I don't really." Jade admitted. "Mark and Hannah are kind of worried about her. I think we all are. How did it go? In here I mean."

Ash didn't even flinch when his youngest sister asked how it went. How could he honestly tell his Jade being his sister and Mary-Lynette's friend how things actually went when she was trapped in the room with him.

"You scared her didn't you?" Jade said coldly. "You didn't show her anything bad did you?"

Ash shrugged still staring out the window.

"Ash look at me." Jade told him. "Seriously. Look at me."

Ash still stared out the window sadly. While jade walked up behind him and forcibly turned him around making him look at his little sister.

"Tell me." She said calmly. "What did Mary-Lynette see."

Ash stared at his sister in awe. He had never seen Jade take so much charge and force.

Usually that was Krestal or even Rowan when she needed too, but jade was always so sweet and innocent.

"You tell me what she saw right now Ash." Jade yelled. "Or at least tell me if you've seen her."

Ash closed his eyes and thought of the things Mary-Lynette said then of her running over the wall. All of it played silently –because of Ash's doing- so Jade couldn't hear the things she had said to him. Jade watched in utter silence as Mary-Lynette climbed over the wall and down into the city.

"She did what?" Jade yelled. Then recoiled at what she had said to Ash. "Ash…" she started placing a hand on his shoulder, and surprisingly he didn't shake it off. "I know your upset but letting her go isn't going to fix things. We need to get her back here or else she could get herself hurt and never see you again. Would you rather see her again even if she could remember you or..."

"I know I shouldn't have let her go." Ash said bitterly. "I know I should have gotten to her and stopped her but I couldn't okay?" He stared at Jade who was becoming paler by the second. "I know I should have told her not to but I couldn't Jade. She told me not too. I don't know why I listened but I just did. I know it was stupid and-"

"I know why you did it." Jade said quietly, as Ash froze mid sentence. "You trust her,

Ash. Like I trust Mark so I think that you knew she needed to go, so that's why she left."

She wrapped her arms around her brother. "I know you want her to be happy, and for her to remember and I know she needed to get out but now we need to find her."

Ash stayed silent for another moment then nodded. "Your right, we do. But I don't know where she is."

Jade grinned. "Then we have to go find her."

. . .

In less then five minutes everything was settled for Mary-Lynette's search party. Four different groups were split to search for her. First were Thierry, Hannah, Thea and Eric.

Next, Rashel, Quinn, Gillian and, David. Then, James, Poppy, Krestal and, Rowan. And lastly, Jade, Mark, Ash and Lupe. Then they split up and searched Vegas for their lost friend.

"Her scents this way." Lupe announced running down the strip with Jade, Mark and Ash trailing after her.

"Tell me again how we got stuck with the were-wolf?" Ash asked trying to keep up with the feisty girl.

"Because we got lucky?" Mark suggested being pulled by Jade who had nearly as much energy as Lupe.

"And the were-wolf has the most experience tracking people." Lupe said turning around to stick her tongue out at Ash playfully. "Now shut up, I'm trying to work here." Lupe crouched down on her hands and knees to try and find exactly which way Mary-Lynette would have gone. "Did you guys eat when you got here?" She asked Mark still studying the ground.

"No, we ate something on the plane but not afterwards no." Mark replied. "Why?"

"Because maybe she went to get something to eat while she was out." Ash realized what Lupe meant.

"Congratulations." Lupe said clapping. "You figured something out. Now all we have to do is figure out where she would go because her scent is losing its freshness and has been mixed."

"Does she like hamburgers?" Jade asked turning to Mark.

"Of course." Mark replied. "There like her favorite."

"Then would she go into somewhere like there?" Jade pointed to a fifties burger Diner with a huge sign that read. 'Best Burgers in Las Vegas!'

"Of course." Lupe said then instantly darted across the street into the restaurant.

"This is going to be a very long day." Ash noted crossing the street.

"Yea. But it's all going to be worth it when we find her." Mark said shooting Ash an inquisitive look. Even though Ash was his sister's soul mate Mark was never exactly sure of Ash, so he always kept his guard up around d him, for protection of his sister. He knew that in her own way Mary-Lynette would the same for him.

"I know. But I'm talking about spending today chasing her." Ash replied a bit bitterly as he opened the door to the diner and pointed to Lupe who was laying her hand on one of the red vinyl stools.

"She's defiantly been here." Lupe said absentmindedly then turned to a waiter that was pretending to be Elvis Presley. "Excuse me?"

The waiter pushed down his glasses and smiled. "Well hey there lil lady. What can I do for you?" He put on a big smile and leaned down on the counter next to her.

"I'm looking for a girl." Lupe said completely ignoring the goofy impression. "Brown hair, Fair skin, she was wearing jean shorts and a tee shirt and sneakers? Sound familiar?"

"Oh I know who you're talking about." A Marylyn Monroe look alike said from behind the counter. "She came in here about half an hour ago. Sweet girl, kind of quiet though. She didn't even eat her food but left a twenty when she left."

"Did she say where she was going? Or did you see which way she went?" Ash asked persistently leaning over the counter.

"Whoa, honey." Marylyn said raising her hands up in defense. "Down boy. I don't know where she went with that friend of hers."

"What friend?" Mark and ash asked at the same time.

"Her friend." The waitress explained. "She walked in wearing all black, black coat, black hat, black boots, and gloves. Couldn't see her face though. They started talking when I gave her food but then she stood up and pulled the girl right out of here."

Ash grabbed onto the counter with hard hands while his sister spoke. "Did you see anything about her that was strange to her? Like her skin color or eyes?"

Marylyn shrugged. "Not really she was really trying to keep herself covered and in this heat of all days. But I did see them go into the parking lot. Maybe I can even pull up the tape from our security cameras." She stopped and stared at the search party carefully. "Why is this so important anyway?"

Lupe smiled and whispered in the waitress' ear causing her to turn white and stiff. "Oh." She stared between Lupe and the others. "I'll get right on that." Was all she said before disappearing behind the double doors as fast as she could in high heels.

"What you tell her?" Mark asked as Lupe leaned onto the counter carelessly.

"You do _not_ want to know." Lupe lied as the waitress reappeared and gestured for them to follow her.

They did as they were signaled and ended up in the back room of the diner next to the kitchen, that allowed savoring scents of burgers and fries choke them as they entered. Marylyn pointed to four monitors that held videos of the front of the restaurant, the inside, the kitchen and the parking lot.

"I'll show you the surveillance from earlier." She said typing something on one of the computers and bringing up the parking lot again with only two differences.

There was a black van on the side of the road and Mary-Lynette and someone heavily clothed were talking in the middle of the lot.

"That's her." They all said at once and immediately became glued to the screen. Mary-Lynette was trying to pull away from the woman and saying something that they couldn't hear then the girl turned and pulled off her hat revealing someone Ash knew all to well.

"Lily." He snarled. The waitress turned to look at him for a moment then turned back to the computer screen. They were making there way to the black van and Mary-Lynette had gotten herself free and tried to run but two thugs appeared at her side in an instant, covered her mouth, and dragged her inside the van where Lily was already sitting happily. Then as suddenly as they came they drove away.

"They kidnapped her." Mark whispered in a daze.

"I'll kill her." Lupe swore angrily.

"I'll join you." Ash agreed.

"We need to tell them." Jade announced-the only one thinking clearly at this point-. She turned around quickly to face the waitress. "Thank you, for all you've done. We need to call come people now." Jade exited out of the room and after a second so did Lupe, Ash and Mark, all muttering small thanks as they passed. When they finally got outside they all finally released what they had been holding in the moment they watched Mary-Lynette get taken in the van.

"I'll kill her!" Ash screamed, thankful for the fact that there was no one else around to hear.

"Don't worry Ash, we all will." Lupe said determinately, as she pulled out a small phone from her pocket and quickly dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Jade asked as he picked up.

"Hey, it's me." Lupe said into the phone, ignoring Jades question. "No, we didn't, but we know who did." She waited. "Yea, someone did."…. "Lily Redfern"…"Yea. I'm calling them next."….."Okay I'll see you when you get here." Lupe pulled the phone away and started dialing another number.

"We're getting picked up by, Nilsson." Lupe said putting the phone to her ear. "He's gonna be here in about five minutes." She put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Who's that?" Mark asked curiously.

"We're going to need professional help to find Mary-Lynette." Lupe replied. "Hey, it's Lupe. How fast do you think you can get to Vegas right now?"….."Yea, we have a kidnap situation and were going to need Daybreaks best to help us."….."Alright, Ill see you soon." She hung up and smiled devilishly. "They're on their way."

"Who'd you call?" Jade asked.

Lupe smiled. "You'll see."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Let me go!" Mary- Lynette screamed, kicking the man holding her legs. "Let me go and let me out!"

"Someone shut her up." Lily said in a bored tone, glaring into the rear view mirror of the van while another man covered Mary- Lynette's mouth. "We're not taking you home and we are not letting you go anywhere so shut up and stop screaming." She smiled softly to herself. "I bet they'll try anything to get you back, but it wouldn't have happened if you had just stopped trying to remember." She turned to glare at Mary- Lynette. "You and your brother are truly idiots. And so are the rest of them for that matter."

"Where do we go now, Miss Lily?" The driver asked turning his un natural green eyes to the back of the van.

"We're going back to the house." Lily ordered confidently. "And step on it. I don't want to have to listen to this little bitch any more." 

Mary- Lynette glared at Lily. _Why didn't I just say no? Why didn't I just walk away or call the waitress for help? _

_Because. _The doubtful, voice returned with a laugh. _You can't disobey me_. _Sure you could ignore me tell yourself l that I'm not real or that you don't have to listen, but you do Mary-Lynette. _

_I'll never listen to you, Lily. _Mary- Lynette thought with distaste. _You've filled my mind with lies and doubts, but have I listened? No I haven't and I never will. You're just wasting your time. _

_Oh am I? _Lily asked. _I've never lied to you Mary-Lynette. I've searched you mind and found thoughts you've tried to push away but you can't push them away. You've known since you woke up you were never meant to remember and you never will. _

_Shut up! _Mary- Lynette screamed. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _

_You are a just a stupid little girl and that's all you will ever be. _Lily thought. _We all know it's true. You, me, Ash…_

_SHUT UP! _Mary- Lynette screamed.

**So what do you think? Good bad? Too much, too little? Do you enjoy? Do you think I'm trying to hard? I must know! Hope you enjoyed though! **


	11. They're Here

**Chapter 11 **

"How long does it take for four people to get to Vegas from North Carolina?" David asked for the forth time.

"Asking that isn't going to make them come any faster." James replied in a cold tone.

"I know that." David protested. "I'm just asking. I actually want to do some rescuing over here."

"I'm with you there." Rashel agreed. "The Cat's got her claws out and she's out for blood."

"Can we all get cool animal names?" Eric asked. "I want to be the hawk."

"Why would you want to be that?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Because it sounds awesome." He turned to Thea. "You can be the fox."

"I always thought of her more as a poisonous butterfly." Gillian noted with a sly smile. "Cute and sweet to look at but touch her and she'll kill you."

"Aw, Thanks Gillian." Thea smiled. "You I could see being a mountain lion."

"Can I just stay Quinn?" Quinn joked. "Or maybe The Quinn."

"Or Quinn the Kid?" Poppy suggested.

"Hey, that's not bad." Quinn smiled. "What do you think, Rashel? 'The Cat and the Kid' I kind of like that."

"How about we keep looking." Rashel smiled.

"I'm pretty happy with my title." Thierry added with a grin. "Nothing beats Lord of the Night World."

"Except Redfern, but I don't believe that anyone wants to be announcing him as anything for a long time." Mark said smiling.

"Well he does have a nickname. Krestal gave it to him remember? The Lunatic." Rowan patted her sister's shoulder.

"Yea." Krestal smiled. "But the nickname is shared between him and Ash. Like father like son."

"I used to like James' nickname for Ash." Jade added. "What was it again?"

James was chuckling before he could say anything. "Which one? Butterscotch or Blondie?"

"Now you're stealing Gillian's nicknames." Quinn said with a smirk. "What do you think Gillian? Blondie okay?"

Gillian rolled her eyes. "What ever you say, Quincy."

Quinn grimaced. "Too far."

After they all came back to the Mansion they decided it was best for them all to wait until the "special" team flew in from North Carolina. Even though at first they were shocked and upset about Mary-Lynette's kidnapping but knew that she would be okay. It wouldn't really help that they all sat around worrying so what could a little goofing off time do?

"Hey Mark, Can I sign your cast?" Eric asked holding up a sharpie in his hand.

"Oh." Mark looked down at cast on his arm that he nearly forgot was there sometimes. It only had a few signatures on it all from, Mary-Lynette, Jade, Rowan, Krestal and even his parents. "Sure" He held out his arm to the sandy haired boy. "Write away."

"Can I sign it too Mark?" Thea asked enthusiastically as Eric handed her the sharpie.

"Of course." Mark shrugged. "You all can sign it."

Soon everyone was crouched over Marks left arm writing _get well soon _or _don't break the other one or you're in more trouble._

"Thanks for the words of wisdomRashel." He gestured to his cast. "Really, I never would have remembered."

"No problem." Rashel said with a thumbs up gesture. "Always helping out the people."

"Yea, ridding the world of one loathsome vampire at a time." Lupe said with a wink. "You ever think about getting another hobby?"

"Like what?" Rashel asked.

"I like her hobby." Poppy said with a nod. "I would do it to if this one would ever let me." She poked James in the arm, playfully.

"Sorry, I don't want to see my love get hurt." He gave her a hug. "You've already caught one right?"

"And it took her years to just do that." Gillian mumbled giving Quinn a high five.

Poppy shot Gillian a playful glare. "Your one to talk, Snow princess."

Gillian blushed and they all laughed, until Lupe stood up and closed her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Mark whispered to Jade, who had gone silent like everyone else.

"They're here." Lupe said, except she made the words really long like the little girl in poltergeist so it was more like, "Theeeeere're Heeeere"

Lupe turned to the door and opened it slowly trying to peek through it then immediately shut it and run back over to her seat on the couch next to Rowan. "There coming up the stairs as we speak. Three girls, one boy. Two shape-shifters, one vampire, one witch. She smiled to herself. "And they'll be here in three, two,"  
>The door swung open and four people stood behind it, just like Lupe had said. The first was a girl with long black hair down past her hips and gray eyes that seemed to be hiding something secret behind them. The next was a boy with dark golden hair and green-gold eyes that would remind you of a leopard's. After him, a small girl with strawberry girls and a pixie face. Lastly was a taller girl with short mink colored hair and dark eyes. Each of them held some aura around them that made them…different from one another but almost made them come together in perfect harmony.<p>

They each looked over everyone in the group finally settling on Thierry. "You're the one who needed us, right?" The girl with black hair asked seriously.

Thierry nodded and stood up. "We all need your help. Some one has been kidnapped and we need your expertise to help bring her back."

"That's it?' The girl with black haired asked her gray eyes widening. "You know we have important jobs, Lord Thierry. You can't just call upon us when ever any Daybreaker is in trouble."

"It is important." A deep voice countered from outside the doorway, causing everyone to turn and the mink haired girl and pixie one to back out of the way. Standing there was Ash, his eyes darker then anyone had ever seen and his mouth in a tight frown.

"Who are you?" Asked the dark haired girl, crossing her hands over her chest. "And why is _this_ Daybreaker member so important?"

"Because." Ash started taking a step towards her. "She _is_ part of Circle daybreak, she is my soul mate and she's been kidnapped by Lily, who I know for a fact a lot of people in the Night World, would love to get the chance to cause some damage to her." He stared face to face to the girl who didn't back down at all. "And you will help us, because taking out Lily means one less person to do Redfern's bidding."

The girl smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Ash's eyes blazed angrily. "Unless you wouldn't do the same for your soul mate if he was kidnapped."

The girl took a step back, her eyes never leaving Ash's. "How do you know if I have a soul mate or not, or what I would to for him for that matter."

Ash smiled. "Because the way he's looking at you." He nodded his head to the blonde boy next to her. "Is the way _I _look at Mary-Lynette. So, will you help us or not?"

The girl continued to stare at Ash for another few seconds then turned her head away and back to Thierry. If I say yes do I have to deal with _this_ one in my face all day?"

Thierry laughed and so did everyone else and the tense mood lifted. "I'll Keller." Said the girl with gray eyes. "This is Galen. Over there is Winnie and Nissa." The pixie girl smiled and Nissa nodded. "We brought the third wild power back to the witches and defeated a dragon. I think we can find you, Mary-Lynette. Just give us her scent and we'll do the rest.

"I'm coming with you?" Ash said making Keller turn around yet again.

"Excuse me?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Me too." Mark stood. "She's my sister and I'm going to help out anyway I can."

Keller's eyes got wider but they weren't done yet. Before she could speak a word of protest Rashel stood up. "And me. Lily's a Redfern. And I have a score to settle with Hunter."

Keller raised her hands in protest. "No way am I bringing a pushy vampire and two humans along with me on a rescue mission."

What happened next surprised everyone, who were expecting Ash to do something, but instead Rashel stood up and walked right up to Keller and stood her ground face to face. "Look, Keller. I don't care how good you and your team are, because I am coming with you. I have killed more vampires then I can count and I am sure as heck not going to let some Daybreak boss tell me what IU can and cannot do. I _am_ coming with you. I _am _going to help you save Mary-Lynette and I _am_ going to do some damage. Do you know why?"

Keller stared and leaned into Rashel's face. "Why?"

"Because I am an A-class vampire hunter and you are going to need all the help you can get taking down Lily. I know for a fact that what ever she's up to is bigger then just one kidnapping."

. . .

"I think we should take her with us." Winnie said as soon as the door shut.

Keller turned. "Are you serious? Winnie I don't want any casualties on this mission."

"I think she knows what she's doing boss." Winnie protested. "Plus Iliana was human and you let her come with us."

"Iliana was a wild power, Winnie." Keller said as if it was an obvious fact. "Plus we didn't exactly invite her along. That was a one time thing."

"I agree with her." Nissa said crossing her legs on the floor. "She's a vampire hunter. I heard she was the Cat."

"The Cat?" Keller asked suspiciously.

"This vampire hunter who freed 24 girls from a house with eight hungry vampires." Nissa said strongly. "She's killed a lot of vampires boss. I say we let her join."

Keller sighed and sat down next to Galen who was quietly nodding throughout the whole conversation. "What do you think?" Keller asked.

"I say we let her come." Galen said with a smile, while Keller's heart sank. _Great, just what I need. _Keller thought. _Someone else to watch over. _

_I heard that. _Galen thought back. _Everything will be fine. Rashel seems like a good hunter, so we should bring her and Ash along with us. _

_Ash?_ Keller thought. _The brooding vampire boy?_

_Yes. _Galen thought_. I hate to see he man that has to fight you if I were kidnapped and he was in your way. _

_Okay. _Keller agreed. _But Mark stays here._

_Okay_. Galen thought.

"Okay well take Ash and Rashel with us but that's it." Keller decided and walked over to the door. "Ill go tell them so we can plan, because I honestly don't want to end up being murdered."

**Chapter 11 ends… :( sorry no Mary-Lynette POV but I'll start with that next chapter. Did I do good? Review please?**


	12. Trapped

**Okay thank you all for your amazing reviews I have finally figured out exactly what I'm doing with this story and you are all going to love it! Enjoy. **

Mary-Lynette was alone. If she closed her eyes she couldn't tell if they were still open to the darkness or not. It surrounded her, engulfed her except for the brief moments of light that could be seen as someone pushed food to her through a small door. All around her was just darkness, now and Mary-Lynette who hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was six –or so she had been told- was now deathly afraid of what might be lurking in the shadows, where she couldn't see.

Lily Redfern's words repeated in her mind over and over again.

_You will stay here until we're ready for you. There are no windows or doors besides the one that your food is brought from, and that one is locked from the outside. You shouldn't bother to scream, all rooms sound proof and we have video monitors in ever room including yours at all times. If you try to escape we will find and I will personally kill you. Do you understand these conditions? _

Mary-Lynette had nodded and felt herself being pushed from behind towards a white door. "But why me?" She had asked trying to push herself back from the doorway. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Lily just stood there and smiled then suddenly burst out into a series of laughter. You'll find out soon enough." Lily whispered, a vicious smile never leaving her flawless face. "But don't worry, soon enough everything will be explained."

And those were the last words that Mary-Lynette had ever heard, before being stranded in the dark abyss. Minutes felt like hours and even though it had only been three days, it seemed like a life time. Four days ago she was just Mary-Lynette who was trying to help remember the things she had forgotten and now, she was a prisoner.

_Please. _Mary-Lynette thought. _Please let me go. I don't know what I've ever done to you, but this isn't going to fix things. Please, just let me go. Or at least tell me what I'm doing here. Please Lily. Please. _

But instead of the cruel doubtful voice she craved silence was the only reply she received.

Finally Mary-Lynette couldn't take it anymore; she stood and looked around the room, looking for anything that signaled that there was a camera there. Without finding on she screamed. How she was sick and tired of everything that had happened to her and how sick she was of the Night World. "I'm done!" She screamed into the darkness, and then fell onto her knees, defeated. "I'm done." She whispered as wet tears flowed from her eyes and down onto the cement floor of her cage. "I'm done. I'm done. I'm done."

Lily smiled at the girl huddled on the floor, on her computer screen and turned to the men on her right. "It's time." She announced. "Bring Cassandra in."

. . .

The past three days have been a living nightmare for Ash. No, a living hell on earth because he would never wake up from this. _She's out there_. Ash would think constantly. _She's being hurt, tortured and she's alone. Why did I let her go alone?_ His thoughts constricted him, until he could barley think strait and focus on anything but her.

"Ash!" Keller's voice shrieked in his ear, penetrating his ear drum.

"What?' Ash demanded covering his ear drum with his hand. "Godess, you nearly made me deaf in this ear."

"Well, if you were actually paying attention, maybe she wouldn't have to do that." Rashel suggested with a roll of her eyes. "Can we get on with it, Keller?"

Keller nodded respectively. At first Rashel seemed like all talk but as they spent time together they realized that they both had a lot in common. Both had grown up without their parent sand both had experience dealing with vampires. _Maybe she'll be good for us. _Keller thought and earned a smile from Galen who undoubtedly heard.

"Okay." Keller started. "Nissa says that the owner of the van is a Mr. Jason Brewer. No occupation, no family, no nothing. Although the van is usually spotted just outside of town in the desert. If my guess is correct then that's were Lily is keeping Mary-Lynette, and that's where we're going."

"It's too easy." Rashel mumbled softly.

"Yea." Winnie agreed "So they won't be much to do but we still have to be careful."

"No." Rashel protested pointing to the desert on the map Keller had laid infront of them. "This is too easy. Lily wouldn't go through all this trouble just to steal one, human girl. That's not what she's meant to do. She's meant to find a wild power for her father."

"So why has she stopped?" Galen asked.

"I don't know." Rashel admitted pulling her hand back. "It just doesn't make sense."

"It's Lily. Ash said quietly. "Nothing she ever does makes sense." He stood up. "When do we leave?"

Keller turned to Nissa who was checking her watch. "Tonight at seven. Be there or we leave without you."

Ash smiled curtly. "You won't need to."

. . .

Mary-Lynette blinked at the sight of light coming from the open doorway. _Could it be?_ She thought. _Freedom? _

As usual she was mistaken.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her up onto her feet. With the same quickness they turned her around and tied them together at her back.

"Get going." A deep grumble commanded, pushing her out into the doorway of light. For a second she merely enjoyed the light and its little warmth then she was pushed again from behind telling her to keep moving. She did as she was told to, blindly shuffling her feet against the floor, not really knowing-or caring- where she was going. She was just glad to be out of the darkness and out of her cage.

Finally the pair of hands stopped her and turned her to a blank white door. It swung open and Mary-Lynette fell through, landing hard on her knees and face.

"Oh good, you made it." Lily's unkind and recognizable voice sounded from above. Mary-Lynette pushed herself up onto her knees and stared into Lily's cold topaz eyes from across the room. She noticed Lily's hand wasn't by her side or crossed over her chest like usually so Mary-Lynette looked down and realized it wasn't just the two of them in the room. Standing next to Lily was a little girl about six or seven years old with dark red hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were brown and very wide, and a few freckles of cinnamon color danced across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked softly but Mary-Lynette was unsure of who she was talking to.

"Are you ready?" Lily repeated with an abruptness that wasn't there before.

"Yes." Whispered the small girl next to her. "But." She turned and looked up at Lily, her eyes filled with tears. "If I do this, you'll tell me how to help my daddy, right?"

Lily smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course, sweetie. Now do what you're supposed to Cassandra."

Cassandra nodded and took a few steps forward so she was now only inches away from Mary-Lynette. She closed her eyes and her lips parted so slightly that Mary-Lynette could barley tell she was saying words, that were to fast and quiet for Mary-Lynette to hear. She raised her hands and placed them on either side of Mary-Lynette's head and whispered a little more loudly. At first Mary-Lynette was just confused, what was this girl doing to her? And why did Lily lie to her about helping her father. Then something pulled the back of her mind. At first it was unnoticeable maybe even pleasant then, Mary-Lynette screamed.

**And I end it. shortie I know but I'm working on the next one already so be patient! And as always review :) **


	13. Stakes and Spells

**Chapter 13! Loved to write it and can't wait to hear –or read idk- what you think. Soon all will be revealed. **

Suddenly hands were on Mary-Lynette as she thrashed violently trying to get away. Her head was on fire, and they were doing nothing to fix it, she was going to die. She ripped her head back and forth desperate too get away and to stop the burning but the hands grabbed onto her shoulders and the top of her neck so her head would have to stay still.

"Stop it." Mary-Lynette screamed unable to move her head but he mouth was still free.

"Please stop it! Stop it!"

"Keep going, Cassandra." Lily yelled to the girl causing Mary-Lynette so much pain."She's faking it. You have to keep going, for your father."

_What is she doing to me? _Mary-Lynette thought loudly then screamed again. Ever thought hurt her more then the next. Why? She tried to jerk back again and nearly had done it but another pair of hands grabbed onto her hair pulling her back into place. Mary-Lynette looked up at the smiling face of Lily with a handful of her hair. "Don't move." She said with a venomous hiss that froze Mary-Lynette in place, no matter how much pain the burning caused her.

It went on for a long time. Mary-Lynette frozen in place and Cassandra wrapped up in what she was taught to do. Neither moving but making small sounds that filled the room like Mary-Lynette's shallow breathing and Cassandra's spell. Then Cassandra stepped back and pulled her hands to her sides nodding to Lily that her work was done. With out a moment's hesitation the strong men picked Mary-Lynette's now unconscious body and pulled her out of the room leaving Cassandra and Lily alone.

"You did well." Lily smiled laying a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Very, well."

"Does this mean that you'll tell me how to help my daddy?" Cassandra asked quietly, her brown eyes filled with hope and tears.

Lily smiled again, skillfully hiding the truth with another lie. "Of course, sweetie. I'll be in your room in a few minutes. Just wait for me there okay? I have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Cassandra asked as Lily pushed her out of the room.

"We're having guests over." Lily said with another sweet smile. "And they're taking Mary-Lynette back."

. . .

"He's late." Winnie said uneasily as she closed the car door and sat down next to Galen.

"They both are." Nissa said from the driver's seat of the car. It was a simple black limo that they had borrowed from Thierry and was one of the fastest cars in his garage that could fit the six –soon to be seven- of them.

"They'll be here." Rashel said leaning her head on the leather seat. "It isn't even seven yet."

"But Keller's never late." Winnie insisted looking out the window.

"There's a first time for everything." Galen said with a smile. "And there she is."

"The Limo door swung open and instantly Keller jumped into the limo landing skillfully between Galen and Rashel. "Is everybody here?"

"Almost everybody." Nissa said from the driver's seat. "We're still waiting for Ash."

Keller rolled her eyes and leaned back next to her soul mate. "Its two minutes to seven. And he knows that we will leave without him if he doesn't show up."

"We know Keller." Galen said wrapping his arms around his panther. "He will be here. I know it."

And as if on cue the limo door swung open again Ash appeared with an arm full of supplies, which he tossed onto the limo floor.

"What's all that?" Keller asked suspiciously as Ash reached into the bag and through a wooden stake to Rashel who grabbed it with her eyes closed.

"Haven't used one of these in a while." Rashel said with a smile as she ran her finger against the wood to the tip. "A little dull but I can make it work."

Winnie picked up a stake carefully and examined it closely. "Where did you get these?"She asked Ash. "They look like they were sharpened a long time ago."

"I found them under Rashel's bed." Ash said with a smile while Rashel smacked him over the head with the blunt end of the stake. "Hey!"

"Don't go in my room and that won't happen." Rashel threaten pointing the stake at Ash.

"Well where else was I supposed to find stakes?" Ash asked handing Galen and Keller each one. "You're the Cat."

"He has a point." Nissa said from the drivers seat turning around to take the limo out of the drive way. "Pass me one of those?"

Rashel picked one up and handed it to Nissa as she turned and started driving down the road.

Rashel jumped down to the bag and searched through it smiling when she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a long wooden sword that she had used to many times before to skewer vampire scum for years.

"What is that?' Galen asked eyeing it carefully.

"A _bokken." _Rashel replied carelessly sitting back against the limo seats. "My _bokken_ to be exact." She ran her finger against the blade skillfully. "I haven't used this in a while; I guess it's time for a work out."

"How long have you been killing vampires?" Winnie asked as she laid the stake next to her.

Rashel shrugged. "Since I was a kid. It's always been a hobby of mine."

Keller smiled. "Well I'm glad you came with us tonight." Every stared at Keller in shock even Nissa who was supposed to be driving the limo. "Yes I can say good things to people." Keller stuck her hands up in defense. Nissa don't crash the car, Winnie count up all the stakes and divide them for us, Galen why don't you check the map so we all can figure out where we are exactly going."

Nissa and Winnie nodded and said "Yes boss." While Galen nodded and pulled out the map of Las Vegas Thierry had given him before they'd left.

"We need to take a left up here." Ash told Nissa before Galen put down the map.

"How do know that?" Galen asked.

"I checked out where we need to go lost night." Ash said distantly. "It's a small place. Just a shack really but there is a lot under ground."

Galen nodded and Keller shook her head. "You really want to fin d her don't you?" She whispered.

"Yes." Ash said, his eyes blazing with determination. "And I know you would do the same."

Keller nodded and the limo lapsed into a silence for the entire time they drove out into the desert except for Ash barking directions to Nissa she drove. Meanwhile none of them could realize what was going on just a few miles away.

. . .

"Have you made sure that all cameras are online?" Lily asked fiercely as she sat down in the control room, where many vampires crouched over computers staring blankly at camera views.

"Yes, Miss Lily." The large man at her right said without any expression. "They'll be here in about a half hour."

"How many?" Lily asked in a bored tone. She wasn't really as excited that she should be that Ash was visiting her to save his precious soul mate but then again this was one of the most boring parts of her plan.

"Six. Miss lily." Another man told her from the far left. "Two shape shifters, two vampires, a witch and a human."

"Not much of a threat." Lily noted mildly. "Alright, get Cassandra and Mary-Lynette out of their rooms. Send Cassandra to the main room where they'll go first and Mary-Lynette in the room next to it so I can call on her when she's needed."

"And where will you be, Miss Lily?" Asked the man on her left who was just as large as the one on her right.

"Me?" She smiled and stood flicking her black hair away from her eyes. "I'll be waiting for the show to start of course."

. . .

"Here we are." Nissa said with a frown as she turned away from the road to park the limo on the sand. "No guards on the outside, no vans, this is really strange."

Keller nodded and opened the door with a stake in her hand. "If we don't come back in an hour, come after us."

Nissa nodded and watched the rest of them pile out of the limo, out of her rear view mirror. "Be safe. She whispered as they disappeared out of her sight.

"No protection spells." Winnie said as they got closer to the little shack, alone in the desert.

"This is weird." Galen said gripping the stakes tightly. "There should at least be someone guarding this place."

Ash shook his head and pushed the door open. "This isn't strange at all. Lily knows we're here."

Rashel stopped dead in her tracks. "Then there has to be dozens of them down there, just waiting for us to come down and try to save her."

Ash and Keller nodded solemnly. Both knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy as they had thought. Keller turned to Galen, Winnie and Rashel then back to Ash, "Are we ready?"

Rashel held up her _bokken _and stuck it out defensively in front of her. Galen nodded and reached to squeeze Keller's hand reassuringly. Winnie nodded and Keller could already see the orange sparks waiting to be released at her finger tips. Ash just nodded once then pushed the door open slightly. It opened slowly revealing a long dark stairway down to the earth.

While the five night people made their way down to a certain trap.

. . .

"I can't take it any more!" Mark yelled punching the wall with his good hand, uncharacteristically. How could they have just left to save _his _sister and just leave him to stand around and wait? Well they had and Mark was absolutely furious about it.

"Breaking the wall isn't going to fix it Mark." Jade said pulling his arm back and clutching his hand tightly. "They're going to find her, so please be patient."

Mark sighed and sat down onto a white couch that was in Jade's room. He knew he shouldn't take his anger out on the wall or on anyone else for that matter. But he knew that there had to be something he could do.

"There is nothing we can do, Mark." Jade said patting his hand affectionately. "Mary-Lynette wouldn't want you to get hurt anyway. I don't want you to hurt yourself either." She kissed his mouth softly and he finally melted the cold wall of anger and kissed her back softly.

Both of them knew that there was no way that they could have done anything since the special team had already left an hour ago. So now all they could do is wait for them to return back with Mary-Lynette, safe and sound.

A loud knock at the door made both of them pull away in a daze and stare at each other Jade from on her feet, Mark from his seat on the couch. Someone knocked again and Mark nodded to Jade who sat back down next to him and replied to the knocker, "Come in."

In an instant Lupe appeared with a pair of keys in hand and five or six stakes in the other. "Who wants to go for a little vampire killing joy ride?"

**Of course Lupe as to disobey orders and go after Lily, to save Mary-Lynette. But obviously she's not going to do it alone. Review? **


	14. Cruel Honesty

**Hello my faithful readers! Thank you sooo much for the great reviews, I never disappoint so enjoy chapter 14! **

There was something very wrong, that everyone noticed as they walked down the dirt stairs, under the shack. The walls were carved in dirt too but everything seemed sturdy enough not to cave in at a moments notice. They walked down them silently not bothering to look back to see if anyone was following behind, they all had the same goal on their minds. To get to the end of the stairs and find Mary-Lynette.

Keller touched the ground first, feeling a sense of relaxation that finally they were at the bottom and could go forward instead of around. She took a few steps forward and felt her way around the barren walls, noticing that they had changed from dirt to cement.

"Someone's been redecorating." She mumbled as she kept going till she found what she was looking for. In an instant light filled the dark hallway that they had found themselves in as Keller pulled her hand away from the light switch.

She turned to her group as they walked up to her and they finally looked around. It was a simple hallway maybe ten feet across and five feet wide. Doors on the edges were slim and white matching the gray cement walls and floor. Five on one side, five on the other and one at the farthest wall at the end of the corridor. That's where they needed to go.

Silently they walked side by side and went to the different door.

Ash was the first to get there so he laid his hand on the doorknob gently and turned, unexpected of what he saw.

. . .

Sitting in the room on a white couch was a little girl, with dark red hair and brown eyes staring blindly into space. She didn't have any facial expression at all and hadn't seemed to see the door open or Ash standing there.

Ash stepped into the room followed by Keller, Galen, Rashel and Winnie, each stopping for a second then walking around so the next could enter. Eyes never leaving the silent girls face.

"She's a daughter of Hellewise." Winnie whispered suddenly making the girl turn her head and blink finally realizing where she was and who was with her.

"Who are you?" She asked softly her eyes darting from one person to the next.

"We're people who are trying to find someone." Winnie said softly. "Are you a witch?"

The girl blinked again and nodded once. 'The lady says I'm special. She's going to tell me how I can help my daddy."

"What lady?" Winnie asked taking a step towards the young witch. "And what's your name. My name is Winnie"

"Cassandra." Cassandra answered automatically. "I'm Cassandra."

"Why are you down here?" Winnie asked taking another step closer to Cassandra, but keeping her distance enough not to scare her.

"She keeps me here. Cassandra said sadly. "She says if I do what she tells me she can tell me how to help my daddy."

"What's the lady's name?" Winnie asked sitting down next to Cassandra.

"Lily." Cassandra whispered.

"Cassandra." Another voice said, making everyone in the room turn their heads and freeze. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

Standing in the doorway, black hair flowing around her like a veil and topaz eyes sparkling was the girl who had caused Ash so much pain. Standing there was Lily Redfern.

"Hello, Ash." Lily said with a smile as she walked over to the couch where Cassandra and Winnie were sitting. "That's very naughty Cassandra." Lily told her shaking her finger playfully. "Why don't you go into your room and wait for me there okay?"

"Yes, Lily." Cassandra nodded and jumped of the couch waving at Winnie. "Bye Winnie." Then she disappeared through the doorway and into one of the doors of the hallway.

"Sweet girl." Lily mused looking off after her. Very strong, and trusting. To bad she'll believe anything that comes out of my mouth." Lily turned and relaxed herself on the couch as Winnie immediately stood and ran to the where everyone else had stood since

Lily had entered the room. "So, Ash. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing your shining face today?"

Ash glared at the vampire women. How he longed to snap her feeble little neck and whisk his Mary-Lynette away from her evil. But now he had to wait for Lily to actually tell him where she had left her.

"The silent treatment I see.' Lily sighed and moved her arms behind her head. "So that's how you treat family then? Pity, I thought being part of that rebel Circle Daybreak squad would have at least thought to have taught you some manors." She closed her eyes and waited, silently.

No one in the room spoke, moved, or barley breathed, all of them waiting for Lily to revel where Mary-Lynette was. And why she had taken her.

"You really have lost your touch, you know." She mumbled softly to herself. "I mean it took you this long to find me and you haven't even confronted me about it yet. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Really Ash, where are you these days?"

"What do you mean?' Ash hissed. He had learned a long time ago, you never wanted to be caught up in what Lily had to say. She had a way of confusing you and twisting your words so that you didn't even know what you were saying anymore.

"Oh please, Ash." Lily laughed. "Tell me you've figured it out already."

Ash fought the urge to bight Lily's head off –and it was a strong urge- and stayed silent as she went on.

"You see, things we' rent supposed to go this far." She continued sitting up and resting her head on her hands softly. "They were supposed to end in that damn Briar creek, but oh no, your sister's wouldn't have that would they? They just had to keep going and try to help their blood friends remember."

Ash cringed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Ash." Lily mused. "Always to the point. What I'm saying is that you and your sisters have been very naughty and someone had to correct it."

"The car-crash." Rashel whispered.

"No you stupid human." Lily said with distaste tin Rashel's direction, her eyes never leaving Ash's now paling face. "There was no car-crash. There never was. It was just someone correcting a family's mistake."

. . .

Mary-Lynette pushed her ear to the side of the wall in harder trying to get the tiniest sound to hear, while nothing came back.

_Darn it_. Mary-Lynette thought. _Lily was right, sound proofed walls, really did mean sound proof. _Mary-Lynette ignored the small sting in her head as she moved away from the wall and leaned against another end of the small room. It was like sitting in a closet and playing hide and seek, except there was more light in this room and Mary-Lynette could think a little bit more clearly.

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and laid her head back praying that Lily would let her out soon. Her head still ached from what the Cassandra girl had done to her but the burning sensation had stopped every time she tried to think and now it was down to a dull thrum.

Suddenly there was a loud and distinct band and a different trace of light appeared in Mary-Lynette's little room. She stood and took a step back leaning her back hard against on of the walls she was trapped in. The door swung open and someone reached in and grabbed Mary-Lynette by her good arm and pulled her out into another bright room.

As her eyes adjusted she saw that there was a couch there and Lily was sitting on it with out a care in the world. The next thing she realized was that there were people around the room that Mary-Lynette didn't recognize except for two faces. One was Rashel her eyes wide and her hands clinging to a long wooden sword.

The second was Ash.

**And that's the end of chapter 14! Don't hate me I'm working on the next one as you read. Unless you're reading this after a while then you really need to catch up. As always review and yes** **PhantasmicDragon**** I am** **a super ninja. **


	15. Truth, Chaos, and Return

**Chapter 15, important chapter time. Pay attention. **

Mary-Lynette's mouth fell open at the sight of Ash. _What is he doing here?_ Mary-Lynette thought quickly. _He's supposed to be back at the house with Mark and everyone else. Not here! And absolutely not with Rashel. Both of them are going to get killed, and those friends of theirs that they've brought. _

Mary-Lynette opened her mouth to say something but a huge hand covered her mouth refusing her to speak and making it hard for her to breath.

"You see Ash." Lily continued standing up off her white couch and started walking over to Mary-Lynette. "Father knows about your sister's blood ritual. And he's not happy. But not as unhappy as he is about you and this." She grabbed Mary-Lynette's chin and made her look at Lily. "Little, scum and you being soul mates. He watches everything and he knows about her brother and your sister too. But you see, I was being charitable and decided to wipe the slate clean."

_Wipe the slate clean? _Mary-Lynette thought curiously _what does she mean? _

"Did you ever find it odd that Mary-Lynette broke her left arm and so Mark broke his right? I didn't think any of you would and I was right. There wasn't any car accident Ash, I saw them driving one night and decided to do what my father had wanted and stopped they're car. They both went out to check what had happened so I grabbed them from behind and dragged them by their wrists into the woods to erase their minds."

_That's how she did it! _Mary-Lynette realized angrily _no wonder I couldn't remember any car accident, there wasn't one. _

"Mary-Lynette's mind was the easiest, all I had to do was hold her down and everything disappeared, maybe a bit to much but I don't care, it doesn't matter to me, but Mark's was….difficult" Lily smiled again and turned away from Mary-Lynette. "Mark tried to struggle so I had to kick him in the ribs a few times before I could get him to relax. But even then I wasn't sure if I'd have done it properly"

_Mark's broken ribs! _Mary-Lynette thought. _This all makes sense._ Butat this point Mary-

Lynette's realization would do no one any good.

"I totaled their car by smashing it into a tree and put the two confused humans back were they belonged and slipped away into the night, thinking I had finally done what I was meant to. But your sisters." Lily turned to Ash to glare at him. "Couldn't just leave well enough alone. Soon the boy could remember and I realized I hadn't done it right, and then Jade decided that they should go to Vegas to try to help her remember."

"Once in Vegas I filled Mary-Lynette's mind with doubtful thoughts, and when she met Ash she would insist that everything was a mistake, and then Mary-Lynette did the rest." She smiled at Mary-Lynette. "Then I took her here so that when her brother Mark comes I can erase his memory too."

Keller smiled at that. "We left Mark back, looks like your plan hasn't gone as well as you thought, has it?"

Lily returned Keller's smile with a mischievous grin of her own. "Oh hasn't it?" Lily snapped her fingers and three large men appeared each holding a struggling person in their arms.

The first was Lupe.

The next was Jade.

Then finally, Mark.

"Jade? Mark?" Ash asked furiously. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing your doing." Mark said with a glare. "Saving Mary-Lynette."

"Well at least we aren't struggling in some huge man's arms." Keller countered with a glare at Mark. How did she know that this boy was going to cause her trouble?

Lily grinned wider. "Well now everybody's here. Who wants to have their memories erased?"

"Ash, what is she talking about." Jade said struggling harder. "There was no car accident." Ash told her his eyes never leaving Lily's. "She erased their memories."

Jade gasped. "I'll kill her." She pulled against the man's arms harder to try and do so.

"Calm down Jade." Lily commanded making Jade freeze for a second then smuggle harder. Lily nodded and the man pulled out a wooden stake quickly putting it under Jades neck. "Now will you calm down?" Jade nodded slowly and tried to push herself away from the stake's point.

"You didn't honestly think, Jade." Lily smiled and walked over to Jade placing her hand gently on her cheek. "That you could have made any difference in what was happening. You and the rest of your family are absolute-."

In an instant Keller disappeared and a huge black panther stood in her place; claws out and a growl in her throat. In the next instant Galen changed and a golden leopard and landed next to his soul mate ready to kill. They pounced onto the near thugs holding Lupe and Mark. Winnie's hands were a blur of sparks as the guard holding Mary-Lynette fell and Mary-Lynette fell with him. Rashel ran and grabbed a stake that she had hidden and threw it like an arrow towards Lily who had turned a second to late and fell to the ground clutching her shoulder at where the stake that Rashel had hit. Lily tried top stand only to be kicked across the room by Ash and his quick reflexes. Suddenly she was standing ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the two were in a death circle waiting for the other one to strike. Lupe changed into a dazzling gray wolf was lunging at the man holding Jade. More thugs came into the room all trying to kill the wolf or the large cats. But each one falling to the ground by Winnie's spells, being attacked by one of the animals, or having being stabbed by Rashel's quick movements.

Violence and death all around her Mary-Lynette stood and tried to find Mark, this place was dangerous enough without a fight breaking out. She looked back and forth but before she could do anything she was tackled by someone and landed on the floor, smacking her head hard onto the concrete.

"Sorry." Jade said quickly. "You nearly got hit by one of Rashel's stakes. You may not be a vampire but that still would have hurt."

"Don't worry about it." Mary-Lynette replied sitting up and rubbing her head. "I've suffered worse. But we better get out of here before I actually do get hurt. And before Mark does too." She looked around and saw that Mark was making his way towards them throughout the mass of dead bodies and the severe fight; no one seemed to notice a human making his way into a corner.

"You both okay?" He asked when he finally made it to them.

"Yea." Mary-Lynette said turning to her brother. "Is that blood?" She touched his forehead and realized yes it was, and then realized that this probably wouldn't be easy for a soul mate who was also a vampire. She turned to Jade who was sitting a bit farther away then before. "Jade, I'll get me and Mark out of here. You stay here, they need you more then we do. Now go!" Jade nodded and disappeared into the fight leaving Mary-Lynette and mark to fend for themselves. "Is that your blood, Mark?"

Mark shook his head making little drops fall onto his sister. "No it's not. But Mare are you-"

"No time for that." Mary-Lynette interrupted. "We need to get out of here _now._" She looked around the room and saw that the door was still open but more thugs were piling through it. She turned to her brother who was obviously as scared as she was, but she couldn't let him notice that. "Follow me."

Crawling on their hands and knees Mary-Lynette and mark dashed under the fighting and peoples feet. A few times she had to go back or jump out of the way of a stake or a claw or being stepped on but some how they managed to squeeze through and get out into the brightly lit hallway. Breathing hard they looked around and realized that no one was chasing them or trying to get them.

"We did it." Mark breathed sitting down next to his sister.

"Yea." She turned to the long stair way. "But were not done yet." Standing on wobbly legs Mary-Lynette walked from door to door opening and closing them.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked following her. "We can just run up the stairs to the limo. That's where it's probably going to be safe."

Mary-Lynette turned and glared at her brother. "I'm looking for someone." She opened the door and breathed heavily walking inside while mark watched.

The room was like Mary-Lynette's except there was a nicer bed and a hanging light in this one. Sitting on the bed was Cassandra wide eyed and shaking.

"Cassandra?" Mary-Lynette asked sitting down next to her on her bed. "Are you okay?"  
>Cassandra shook her head and scotched back, still afraid.<p>

"I know you want to help your daddy." Mary-Lynette whispered. "But Lily isn't going to help you. She's very evil. But I might be able to bring you to someone who can help your daddy."

"Really?" Cassandra whispered. "Are they special? Like me?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and nodded. "I know a few people who are special like you. But you need to come with us okay?"

Cassandra nodded and leapt out of her bed. "You'll help me see my daddy again?"

Mary-Lynette stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "I promise. Now come on."

. . .

Once Mark, Mary-Lynette and Cassandra reached the top of the stairs they were nearly run over by Nissa who has five stacks in hand and was trying to go down the stairs.

"Oh." Nissa said stepping back. "I'm sorry." She took a step back. "You must be Mary-Lynette, um is everything going well down there?"

Mary-Lynette shook her head and pointed to the stairs. "There's a big fight, going on. I would hurry."

Nissa nodded and tossed a pair of keys into marks open hands. "Limos unlocked. I hope you can drive because we might need a quick get away."

Mark nodded and Nissa disappeared under the stairs.

He turned to Mary-Lynette who grabbed the keys out of his hands but kept one hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"I'm driving." Mary-Lynette said and they ran to the dark limo across the street.

After unlocking the limo doors Mark, Cassandra and Mary-Lynette piled into the front of the limo.

"How do you think they're doing?" Mark asked as they all relaxed against the leather seats.

"They'll be okay." Mary-Lynette whispered putting the key in the ignition and turning the car on then leaning her head on the steering wheel. "I hope they hurt her though."

"She's not very nice." Cassandra agreed leaning against Mary-Lynette. "I wish I never followed her.'

"What do you mean?" Mary-Lynette asked lifting her head to look at Cassandra.

"I was at the park with my daddy." Cassandra said distantly, her brown eyes far away.

"And I was watching the ducks at the pond when she came up next to me. She said she knew my daddy was sick and that I could help him, if I followed her." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I didn't know. I didn't know that…"

"I know Cassandra. It's okay." Mary-Lynette reassured putting an arm around the girl. "Its okay, everything will be-"

"There they are!" Mark called pointing out the window where eight people were running to the limo and even more people were following. Mark rolled down the window and screamed. "Come on! Hurry up!" And they defiantly did.

The door opened and everyone piled in and the door slammed and someone called out. "Everybody's in drive!"

Mary-Lynette did what she was told and hit the gas hard driving like she had never done in Briar Creek. She could hear everyone relaxing behind her then someone said. "Nissa turn on the lights back here."

Mary-Lynette looked at Mark who shrugged and started pressing buttons on the limo. First the light for them went on then the lights in back so everyone else could see.

"Wait." Some ones unrecognizable voice called. "Nissa what are you doing back here? You're supposed to be driving." The person came closer and asked "Can you pull down the screen so we can see whose driving?"

Mary-Lynette shrugged and hit a button that resembled the screen going down.

"Hey." Mary-Lynette and Mark said at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked leaning over the divider of the limo.

"Well." Mary-Lynette said making a right turn. "Right now I'm trying to figure out where in this crazy city Thierry's house is?"

Nissa jumped next to Jade and told her to take a left. "I was driving before so I know where to go."

"Thank you." Mary-Lynette replied making another turn. "I'm Mary-Lynette by the way. And you're?"

"Oh." The girl with mink covered hair smiled. "I'm Nissa."

"Nice to meet you Nissa. When I'm trying not to crash a limo, I'll shake your hand, okay?"

Nissa laughed and nodded as Mary-Lynette turned into Thierry's long drive way. When she parked Mary-Lynette turned around to face everyone in the back of the limo -even though she couldn't see them that well- .

"Okay." She said calmly. "Please explain what I missed for the past three days?"

Everyone just stared at her and Mary-Lynette stared back with a smile. "So I didn't miss a lot then?" Someone next to her cleared her throat and Mary-Lynette nodded. "By the way, everyone this is Cassandra. Mind if she stays with us for a bit?"

They still stared at Mary-Lynette like she was crazy, and Mary-Lynette's smile vanished. "Um is everything alright?" She looked behind her then back at her friends. "What's wrong?"

Everyone kept silent so Mary-Lynette shrugged and opened the door to the limo and let Cassandra and Mark out. "I guess I'll see you all inside then."

She shut the door and started walking up to the doors when someone all too familiar called her name.

"Mary-Lynette?" Ash asked standing outside of the limo with a careful expression. His blonde hair ruffled wildly and his eyes were soft yet at the same time frightened. He had scratches on his cheeks and a bit of blood at his neck and his temple.

"Ash." Mary-Lynette breathed with a smile, even battered and hurt looking he was still breath taking.

Before Ash could ask her what had happened, Mary-Lynette jumped into his surprise armed and kissed him like he had wanted done to the moment he saw her.

**The end of chapter 15. Yes I'm writing a chapter 16 I'm not letting you get away that easy and I might be writing a second story to kind of continue this one. Good idea? Bad idea? Did you enjoy the fight scene? That was fun to write. Review! **


	16. Back Again

**And of course I continue with a chapter 16! Even though it's 2:52 in the am…I don't care you're getting another chapter. As always enjoy. **

Ash pulled away from Mary-Lynette with a gasp and stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and nodded. "Of course. Aren't you?"

Ash stared at her with his mouth aghast. "What are you talking about?"

Mary-Lynette shrugged. "Well we were kissing and then you stopped so I just assumed…"

"Mary-Lynette." Ash put his fingers on her lips shutting her up. "Do you know who I am?"

Mary-Lynette stared at him like that was the most stupid question in the world, and waited for him to move his fingers from his mouth, when he did she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes Ash I do remember you. I remember everything, and I'm sorry for what I did in your room. I wasn't myself, at all. I'm so sorry."

Ash just stared at Mary-Lynette with his eyes wide. "You remember?" He whispered. "You remember everything?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and nodded profusely "I remember everything."

Ash gave her a fake suspicious look. "Prove it?"

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and a perfect thought came into her head. "If you really want me too." She trailed her voice off. "Close your eyes."

Ash did as he was told and waited. With smile Mary-Lynette took a step back and did something she swore she would never do again. She raised her foot and kicked Ash in the shin.

Ash opened his eyes and grabbed his leg in pain, then started hopping up in down in place. "What was that for?"

Mary-Lynette smiled. "How else was I supposed to prove that I remembered? Recreating how we met seemed like a perfect way to convince you."

"Yea." Ash agreed still hopping. "But not exactly the most painless way." He smiled and tried to hold still. "Okay, I believe you alright?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and laid a hand on Ash's cheek and moved closer and closer to kiss him, when someone tugged on her shirt.

She pulled back and looked down and smiled at Cassandra who was standing there with her brown eyes staring up at her. "What is it Cassandra?" Mary-Lynette asked leaning down so she could speak to her eye to eye.

"Can we go inside?" Cassandra whispered in her ear.

Mary-Lynette nodded and stood up to kiss Ash lightly on the lips. "Come on, Lets all go inside." Mary-Lynette picked up Ash's hand and started to pull him to the door when another hand grabbed onto Mary-Lynette's casted one. Looking down she saw that Cassandra was holding onto it for dear life. With a smile the three of them went inside the mansion with everyone else's eyes still watching from the limo.

. . .

The first thing that Mary-Lynette needed to do when she finally reached the mansion doors was to go up into her room and take a long shower. For four days she had been in the same tee-shirt and jean shorts since she came to Vegas in. Instead of the long shower she wanted to take, she found herself taking a five minute one because waiting outside in her bedroom was a young, scared little girl who was also a very powerful witch.

When Mary-Lynette opened the door a crack Cassandra's head immediately picked up and she stood waiting for her. After changing into a pair of sleep shorts and a large tee shirt she turned to Cassandra and realized that she was wearing a ripped skirt and tee shirt of her own.

"Come on." Mary-Lynette told her picking up a large tee-shirt that could be worn as a dress for someone as small as Cassandra. After both girls were dressed they went out into the hallway and looked for the rest of Circle Daybreak. Finally finding a few of them in the room that they had found them in the first time that Mary-Lynette had met them.

All of them were there, wearing pjs, but they were there. Pushing the door open slowly she was greeted by a warm hug by someone with familiar pale blonde hair.

"I'm so glad your okay." Hannah said while Mary-Lynette gave her a one armed hug-her other hand still being held by Cassandra. Hannah pulled back and realized that Mary-Lynette wasn't alone and leaned down to Cassandra's height. "What's your name?"

Cassandra pulled back and hid behind Mary-Lynette childishly.

"I guess she's a little shy." Mary-Lynette defended placing a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Come on." They walked in and Cassandra sat next to Thea who was staring at the little girl following Mary-Lynette like a small, adorable shadow. There were only a few people up now who were still awake –even though it was only ten-ish at night. Quinn, Rashel-who was really nodding off on Quinn's shoulder-, Hannah, Thea, Eric, and Poppy.

"Cassandra." Mary-Lynette patted the seat next to her for her to sit on. "This is Thea. Thea's special, like you."

Cassandra's eyes widened as she stared at Thea, who just nodded enthusiastically.

"Looks like you've made a new friend." Quinn said with a smile putting his arm around Rashel who was half asleep. "How'd you two find each other?"

Mary-Lynette looked at the little girl who was still staring silently at Thea and shrugged. "I don't really know. Lily was keeping her where I was and I couldn't just leave without her." This was true to an extent. In all honesty she couldn't remember when she had met Cassandra or how she knew she was a witch but it was just something she knew. Like how she knew everything else that she now remembered.

"Is she okay?" Poppy asked protectively from her seat by the window. "Did Lily do any thing to her?"

Mary-Lynette shrugged again. "I'll I know is that her father is really sick and that's why she went with Lily." She stared at the little red headed girl and felt her heart drop at the thought of her being taken away from her sick father, just so she could help him. "I promised her I would find him, and help him." She looked at Poppy with a smile. "Do you think you guys could help?"

Poppy nodded and jumped up running across to where Cassandra, Mary-Lynette, Thea and Eric sat. "What's her last name?" Poppy asked quietly. "I could check some records of any missing witches and see what comes up."

Mary-Lynette turned to Cassandra and waited but Cassandra kept her mouth closed.

"Cassandra?" Mary-Lynette whispered coming in close so that only she could hear her.

Cassandra nodded and whispered into Mary-Lynette's ear making Mary-Lynette realize that she was probably the only one who Cassandra would be talking to for a while. Mary-Lynette pulled back and looked back to Poppy. "She doesn't know."

Poppy sighed and nodded walking over to the front of the room. "I'm going to go check the computers anyway. Why don't you and Cassandra go to sleep? You both look kind of tired."

Mary-Lynette nodded and turned to Cassandra who was already walking behind Poppy, out the door.

"Night everyone." Mary-Lynette whispered and walked out the door behind Cassandra, and right into the arms of Ash.

"Oh." He said with a smile his arms tightening around his soul mate. "I've been looking for you since you disappeared with little red over there."

"Well you've found me." Mary-Lynette swinging her arms around Ash's neck. "And I couldn't be happier."

Ash smiled and pulled her arms from around his neck and held her hand softly. "I've missed you." He kissed her mouth softly and pulled her to where she had missed the most.

Where they were was their own little world, where they could hear each others thoughts and have no walls put between them. Mary-Lynette loved this place because here, no interruptions could distract them from each other either.

_I can't believe your back. _Ash thought, giving Mary-Lynette a flow of emotions that made her heart soar.

_I'm glad to be. _Mary-Lynette thought back. _What happened while mark and I escaped the fight? Is Lily? _

_She's not dead. _Ash thought coldly. _But Rashel's aim was close enough to keep her wounded for a long time. She won't be around to hurt you or Mark for awhile. _

_That's good. _Mary-Lynette agreed. _So now that I can remember, what would you like to do for the next few days while I'm still here? _

She could feel Ash shrug but his thoughts gave away everything he wanted to do. Sight seeing, talking, spending time with each other, partying? Most things that Mary-Lynette wanted to do too, except for the last one. What ever it was it didn't matter. As long as She and ash were together.

Mary-Lynette pulled back into the reality where she and Ash weren't completely alone and kissed him softly.

_I'm so glad to be with you. _Ash thought. _I've missed you so much. _

_Me too, Ash. _Mary-Lynette agreed. _But I still have to finish high school, remember? So were not completely back and together forever. _

Ash frowned and stared at her sadly. "I wish I could come back with you." He whispered.

Mary-Lynette smiled and shook her head. "I know Ash, I know but  
>I still have-"<p>

A sudden loud, piercing scream ran through the hallway filling Mary-Lynette with a sudden terror. It was a scream that she had once heard when her friend had once fallen of the slide and hit her head on a pole on a playground, or a scream that she had when she lost her mother in a mall and stranger was trying to talk to her. Except this scream was much louder and much more serious.

This scream was from Cassandra and this scream was caused by true terror.

**Chapter 16 comes to a close. Now I don't think this is one of my **_**best **_**chapters but then again I absolutely suck at sappy lovey dove moments so your gonna have to bear with me. And you think that all the terror and suspense is over? HA! I'm just getting warmed up. There is wayyy much more to come. So again patience is a virtue and Reviews are most appreciated. And for all those who are wondering what Cassandra did. Wait! It will all come in time… **


	17. Wolves, And Tigers, And Daggers Oh My

**Chapter 17? Already? Where have the words gone by? This is an action-y chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

Mary-Lynette had never run so fast in her life. Sure, she had run fast through many periods of time in her life but never this fast. Because there was no monster chasing behind her or a line for her to run past in order to pass for gym, someone was scared and they're was probably a good reason for it.

Pushing past the end of a hallway Mary-Lynette and Ash burst out onto the golden stair way where Cassandra was standing on backing into the railing. Facing Cassandra only a mere seven feet away, mouths snapping where two giant wolves and a tiger. Without thinking Mary-Lynette ran to the little girl and picked her up facing the beasts with no fear. She could hear Ash's screaming behind her and other people's gasps and pleas but Mary-Lynette ignored them all. She was in no mood to be eaten by three animals, after surviving four days with a person as evil and conniving as Lily. Without thinking she placed Cassandra and told her to run to anyone up on the stairs. The little girl did what she asked without hesitation. Leaving Mary-Lynette alone with the animals.

She stood steadily and put her arms up ready to fight as the tiger pounced into the air. For a brief moment, Mary-Lynette thought what if she just stood there, and then the next moment she ducked under the tiger and was pulling at the wooden end piece of the stairs until it came loose. As the tiger turned, landing softer then Mary-Lynette would have thought possible for a cat its size and was running towards her, she pulled hard and with a snap she had a long piece of wood to hold onto and defend herself with. She waited as the tiger prowled closer and closer, until it was inches away before she struck it across the face with a thwack, sending the tiger off to the edge of the stairs. Without thinking she ducked again as a black shadow soared over her trying to snap her head off, and she rolled over to the edge of the stairs where a collection of silver daggers Thierry had put up for decoration hung up on the wall. Mary-Lynette picked up the chunk of wood and slammed it into the glass as a shower of broken glass, cover her.

Mary-Lynette reached in the broken case and pulled out the nearest knife as a dark brown wolf charged at her from behind; with an easy moment Mary-Lynette twisted and slashed the wolf in the shoulder, falling down on the floor next to her in pain. She flipped the dagger in her hand skillfully and pulled out two others to place in her pockets of her sleep shorts, in case she lost the first one. A loud snarl cut through her action and she was faced to face with the black wolf she had escaped.

"Come and get me." Mary-Lynette whispered as the creature ran at her before skillfully tumbled out of the way and throwing her dagger into the wolf's chest. Another howl of pain and the wolf fell down next to the other one. _Two down, one tiger to go._ Mary-Lynette thought turning around slowly holding the dagger in her good hand and the casted hand behind her back.

A low growl sounded and she instantly turned to become face to face with the tiger. Its yellow eyes stared at her with ferocity that Mary-Lynette was able to match carelessly. Something in her was animal and out for blood. The tiger growled again and Mary-Lynette watched unafraid. The tigers claws retracted and he ran at her, allowing her a few more seconds to wait. The tiger charged faster and the moment it thought it had her she jumped and the tiger slid under her. When she landed she was above the tiger's tail and with a twist she turned and grabbed it pulling it hard to the tiger turned claws out and tried to swat at her, but instead of swiping her head off, it smashed into the blade of her dagger.

The tiger jumped back and growled again, ready to pounce when a louder growl sounded and instantly a silvery brown wolf jumped and landed at Mary-Lynette's feet. It howled loud and caused the tiger to take a step back then another growl sounded and a black panther was at the end of the stairs with a leopard not far behind her. The tiger looked from the Panther, to the leopard, to the wolf and to Mary-Lynette over and over before it decided they're was no way that it was going to win this fight. Turning to it's friends the tiger picked up one of the wolfs bodies and tossed it onto it's back and pulled the other one away in its mouth. The animals turned and jumped out of the broken window they had come in, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

Mary-Lynette looked at the knife in her hand and at the other animals next to her. Then dropped it to the floor with a noisily clatter. Before anyone could say or move Mary-Lynette fell down and joined with it.

. . .

As Mary-Lynette slept she could feel that something was seriously wrong. It wasn't anything wrong with the bed or anyone around her but something was wrong with her. Her usually vivid dreams filled with bright stars or beauteous meadows or even the occasional one with Ash were gone, and left behind was a dark nightmare.

She was alone, but not really alone, because someone was near her, waiting. The rooms around her were changing but most of the time she could see a blank room with bare walls and only a single door. As much as she wanted to go into the door and see what lay on the other side she couldn't. She was frozen where she sat.

The dream continued like this for what seemed like eternity before a voice whispered her name and every time got a little louder until; it was screaming and shrieking, making her ears bleed in protest of the sound. Finally she jerked up in her bed with a small shriek causing the people who were sitting on the couch playing cards to look up in shock.

Sitting there were Jade, Mark, Rowan, Quinn, Cassandra, Hannah, and Ash. All of them with their eyes wide open and their mouths hung open,

"What are you all doing here?" Mary-Lynette asked pulling the blankets of her so she could get out of her bed.

"Getting our butts kicked at poker." Quinn said turning his head back into the game they were playing. "I swear, this kids a shark."

Mary-Lynette stood and grabbed her head as the room tilted side ways. Ash was with her in an instant his arms around her waist and leading her back to the couch with him. "What happened last night?" She asked.

"Before or after you fought two werewolves and a tiger?' Mark asked with a smile as he set down a pair of cards. "Two jacks."

"I did what?" Mary-Lynette wondered sitting down next to Cassandra who smiled and held onto her hand.

"You fought and injured two were-wolves and a tiger last night." Rowan said putting down her own cards. "Two queens."

Mary-Lynette's eyes widened as she turned to Ash who just nodded solemnly and sat down next to her. "What have my sisters been teaching you while I've been gone?"

"Nothing, Ash we told you that already." Jade protested placing down her card. "Two kings."

"Yea." Mark agreed putting down a flush. "If they did, maybe I could learn to fight like that."

"I don't think you could ever fight like that." Hannah added putting down her cards. "Two aces."

"Yea." Quinn agreed with a smile. "Can you tell me who taught you how to do that?" Quinn asked looking just above his cards. "Full house."

"Um I was never taught." Mary-Lynette admitted as Cassandra put down her own cards, a royal flush in diamonds.

"How do you do that?" Mark asked as Quinn threw his cards on the table.

Cassandra smiled a little wider and squeezed Mary-Lynette's hand again. "Good job." Mary-Lynette congratulated.

"Seriously through." Mark said as he passed his cards to Rowan to shuffle. "Where did you learn to do that? You were handling that knife like a pro."

Mary-Lynette shrugged again. "I honestly don't know how I did it. I just did."

_You scared me. _Ash thought. _Don't you _ever _do that again. _

Mary-Lynette turned and frowned at his serious face. _Okay Ash, next time there are tigers and wolves trying to kill one of my friends, I won't spontaneously spring into attack mode and fight them off. Happy? _

Ash smiled and kissed Mary-Lynette's forehead. _That's all I ask. _

"So can you teach me?" Mark asked curiously.

"Absolutely not." Ash protested but Mary-Lynette shhhed him.

"Of course Mark, but you'll need to be my practice dummy." _I won't teach him anything. I barely know how I did it myself. _

Mark rolled his eyes and nodded his head as the door slammed open and Lupe was standing there with three Dunkin Doughnuts' boxes. "I brought food." She announced playing the boxes on the coffee table everyone was playing cards on. "Oh look, our little animal tamer is awake." She flipped the box open and stole a glazed doughnut. "Have good nights sleep?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and reached to pick a Boston crème for herself. "Actually I did. Did you have fun interrupting my fight with the tiger?"

Lupe smiled and took a bite out of her breakfast as the rest of the group found their way into Lupe's bed room. Soon everyone was there sitting on Mary-Lynette's bed, the floor, the couches, the window still anywhere they could find a seat.

"I wasn't interrupting." Lupe protested playfully. "I was ending it because Ash over here was getting antsy."

"Next time, your soul mate is in a fight I'll bring this up." Ash said with a smile.

"I enjoyed the fight." Keller said with a smile. "For a human with no idea what she's doing, she did really well."

"Yea." Eric agreed. "If I did that I would have gotten my hand bitten off."

"No you wouldn't have." Thea said with a soft smile. "They might have taken your whole arm off." Thea laughed and squeezed Eric's hand. "You really are good though Mary-Lynette, except for the fainting afterwards part, but we can work on that."

"It does help that the daggers were made of silver though." Mary-Lynette agreed. "Interesting decoration choice by the way Thierry."

"It worked out to _your_ advantage didn't it?" Thierry said with a smile.

"And we're all glad about that." Hannah nodded smiling wider.

"You really need to show us some of those moves though." Gillian agreed taking a bite out of her sprinkled doughnut. "I want to be able to know that I'm as good as hand to hand as I am with Magic."

"If that was the case you would be dead twice as fast." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Oh bite me." Gillian said with a smile.

"You know she'll bite back right?" David said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I think she should teach us all some of her moves." Poppy agreed with a soft chuckle. "If I want to say no and someone won't listen, I don't want to have to just run away or blindly follow some cute guy around when he can't take no for an answer."

"One time Poppy." Ash protested angrily. "I did that one time!"

"Didn't you convince me to leave a bar where I wasn't wanted too?" Gillian asked curiously cocking her blonde head to the side.

"That was after that." Ash told her. "And I was right, you didn't belong. Wasn't very smart of me to do that because the moment you walked into Circle Daybreak you pointed me out saying, 'Oh I know you. You're that guy from the bar'.Yes Gillian that's how I want to be known as. They guy that took you out of a night world bar."

Before Gillian could protest, James interupted with his hands up in defense, "Well I think we could go a long time about Ash's mistakes so let's change the subject." James said with a smile.

"How about you tell us about how you fought that Dragon?" Rashel said turning to Keller. "The one with _five_ horns?"

Keller smiled. "Oh yea. That was a challenge. Okay so after we get out of this party, I think that this dragon has taken the third wild powers baby brother."

"Who absolutely loved Keller." Galen added while Keller slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I'm telling the story so shut up." Keller said sticking her tongue out. "Okay so I actually get there and yes there's the dragon who's pretending to be Iliana's best friend Jamie. So the Dragon changed revealing five horns. And I have to get all the horns of the thing in order for it to die. Challenging to say the least. Suddenly he hits me hard and I feel like I'm floating maybe I'm dead, and Galen changes into a leopard because he can pick what ever animal he wants to be. He defeats the dragon and some how we managed to get to the meeting before midnight, all in one piece."

"Technically we got there _at _midnight, thanks to Nissa's speedy driving." Winnie added.

"I do what I can." Nissa grinned as she pushed a strand of mink hair out of her eyes.

"So." Krestal said quietly. "Where's Mary-Lynette going to go?"

Everyone in the room stared at her with glares but she raised her hands in protest. "I don't think any of you want her to get hurt, and obviously someone wants to hurt both her and Cassandra. So they can't stay here can they?"

Everyone suddenly silenced, the fun playful mood that everyone enjoyed turned into a silent, darker one. The question brought everyone to realize what they hadn't wanted at all. Mary-Lynette was going to have to leave again. But where this time? Would they send her back to Briar creek where people would have to watch her constantly? Or will they send her to Antarctica in an igloo where she can live in solitude. Either way the outcome would be the same or she and Cassandra for that matter would have to leave just after they returned safely.

"We can send her with the wild powers." Keller suggested, "No one can ever find where they are. Plus they would be constantly watched so they couldn't get hurt by anyone."

People nodded in silent agreement except for Mary-Lynette. She sat there silently with her hands in Cassandra's and Ash's. A million thoughts running through her mind at once.

_Where are the wild powers? Would they have to send me far away? Would I ever see my family again? Or my friends? Or _Ash_? What if Lily did find me? Would she bother to hurt me or would she try to get the wild powers? Would I be allowed to stay with them? How long would I have to stay? "Would I be able to visit back here? _

_Mary-Lynette? _Ash's voice filled her mind with softness and comfort. She looked up at her blonde angel. How long would she go without seeing him? It had been a couple months she had been without him, but then she had Rowan, Jade, Mark and even Krestal to keep her mind occupied. Now she would be alone-well not completely alone she would have Cassandra but she doubted Cassandra would be talking much, considering she talked so little now-. What would she do?

Ash squeezed her hand softly. _You'd do what you do best. You would make friends, like the ones you've made here. And you could be safe. Maybe this _would_ be for the better, for the most part._

Mary-Lynette smiled and looked around at the friends she had made; if any of them had gotten hurt, because of her she couldn't live with herself. Ash was right; maybe it would be better for her to go. But if Lily followed her then Mary-Lynette would just be putting the Wild Powers in danger.

Someone cleared their throat and Mary-Lynette looked up and realized that everyone was staring at her, waiting.

Mary-Lynette looked at all of their faces one more time, took a deep breath and nodded.

**Chapter 17 over. Mary-Lynette and Cassandra are going off to the wild powers…fun. I'm probably gonna let them stick around for a while though then ship 'em off into the next story that I hasn't even started yet…Wish me luck? And reviews? **


	18. Things You Can't See

**Again I suck at happy love scenes so kind of bare with me again. It's going to defiantly get better though. Chapter 18? **

Mary-Lynette waved as everybody left her room only leaving herself and Ash. For awhile they just stared at each other and didn't say a word then they ran to each other and ash threw his arms around his soul mate and didn't dare let go. The past few days had been critical trials for him and Mary-Lynette and now finally when they thought they've won, she was being taken away from him again. So of course Ash was right, time was cruel and it was against him, so he had to make their precious moments together worth ever second.

Without thinking he was kissing her and they both fell onto her bed together, wrapped in each others arms. In an instant it was just to two of them, alone in their own little world where lights of color danced just out of reach behind they're eyelids for only them to see. How they both longed to stay in this world forever, but they both had things to do. Mary-Lynette had to graduate high school, Ash had to kill Lily, and some goals were easier then others…

_When do you think we leave? _Mary-Lynette's thoughts asked Ash as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

_I don't know. Soon, probably. No one wants to see either of you hurt. _Ash's thoughts replied sadly. _But it won't be for a long time this time. I'll visit you, and you'll visit me. _

_Yea, but… _Mary-Lynette's thoughts trailed of silently, but her mind kept going. She was worried about everyone but herself, her brother, her friends, the wild powers, and of course Ash. Who just smiled at the Mary-Lynette that he knew and love would never change.

_I know you're worried. _Ash thought knowingly. _But it really is better for you there. At least I know _there_ that you're safe. _

_All about safety these days _Mary-Lynette joked. _What happened to the reckless Ash who was telling Jeremy really bad were-wolf jokes in front of the gas station or the one I kicked in the shin when I first met? _

_Technically you _did _kick me when you remembered me. _Ash pointed out with a warm smile._ But otherwise? That Ash has changed and grown up a little like you wanted. He's made a difference in the world. _

_Is that why you were at a bar that you took Gillian out of?_ Mary-Lynette asked with a sly smile.

_Remind me never to leave you alone with her. _Ash suggested with a laugh_. Or any of them for that matter. _

_Oh darn, and I was just about to throw a sleep over with the girls, for pillow fights and boy talk. _Mary-Lynette said with a playful pout.

_The pillow fight I'm perfectly okay with as long as I get to watch. _Ash interrupted makingMary-Lynette shoot a scowl his way. _What? I may be a vampire but I'm still a man._

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and leaned into Ash, her lips magically finding his and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was filled with contradictions, like how it was smooth yet rough at some point, then strong but still gentle, and fiery and cool. Over all it was impossible to explain in words. Then as suddenly as it started Ash pulled back and cupped Mary-Lynette's face in his hands. He would never forget her face, it was as remember able as his own. He loved it and her and in return so did she, and that's why he knew that everything that happened to them, every kidnap, ever fight, every day apart they were was worth it, because it was for her and it was for him.

. . .

"So have you found anything on Cassandra?" Mary-Lynette asked poppy as she passed her in the hall. Thankfully Cassandra was with Thea, even though Cassandra still wasn't speaking to anyone except Mary-Lynette. Poppy nodded, grabbed Mary-Lynette's elbow and pulled her into a near bedroom that was decorated in blues and greens. Poppy jumped on a rolling chair and turned her new aged laptop on. "I got some reports sent of missing girls in the night world but I haven't checked them all out yet." She pulled up a folder with five or six different files. "If she is a known witch then she'll be up here. If not,"

"Then she's a lost witch?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Exactly. Now let me just see what I can bring up on here…' Poppy typed furiously and pulled up a folder of a little red headed girl with pig-tails freckles and the same kind yet frightened eyes that belonged to Cassandra. Her last name wasn't listed but the person looking for hers address was listed.

"He lives in Vegas." Mary-Lynette whispered. Looking closer at the screen. "We can take her to see her father before we leave."

"Yes." Poppy stared at the screen more closely. "That's weird."

"What is?" Mary-Lynette asked curiously trying to see what the vampire meant.

"Does she have trouble finding herself around?" Poppy asked curiously scrolling up and down the screen quickly.

"Cassandra? No she gets around fine." Mary-Lynette replied trying to see what Poppy meant. "She's usually with me or someone else when she walks around, but if she was by herself I bet she could find her way through this place."

"She's like, Aradia." Poppy whispered suddenly pushing her chair back and turning to Mary-Lynette. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Mary-Lynette asked. "What's going on?"

Poppy held her breath and let it out slowly -even though she really didn't need to, it calmed her- then looked at Mary-Lynette seriously. "Cassandra's blind."

**Really short but I really wanted to start the next chapter because this one doesn't really go anywhere in the beginning but a good twist! Reviews? **


	19. Green, Bright and, Rebellious

**Kk another short one because I'm kinda busy at the moment. I'll try to send in a chapter 20 tonight though. So do not lose hope on me yet! **

"What are you talking about Poppy?" Mary-Lynette demanded. "She's not blind. She walks around perfectly fine, she was just playing cards."

Poppy turned and read onto the screen. "Girl, Caucasian age six, red hair, large brown eyes, freckles, blind. If spotted proceed with extreme caution. Tends to be dangerous and scares easily." Poppy turned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sound like anyone we know?"

Mary-Lynette stared at Poppy with wide eyes. _Cassandra couldn't be blind _Mary-Lynette thought wildly. _She can walk around and find me just fine, she was just playing cards! _

But the thought of her blindness brought Mary-Lynette other thoughts. "She wasn't looking directly at me in the car. And she doesn't stare directly at anyone else. When the tigers attacked she was looking at them but her eyes never focused. That's when Mary-Lynette realized. "You're right."

"I am sometimes." Poppy smiled and turned to shut off her laptop. "My best guess, go talk to her, she probably will tell you a lot if you listen carefully. You are the only one who she talks to." She turned away from the computer and walked outside into the hallway leaving Mary-Lynette alone in shock. Finally she moved her feet to the door and when in search for Cassandra.

. . .

Finally Mary-Lynette found Cassandra sitting on the stairs playing with her hair. She looked so innocent; it was hard to believe that she almost got killed by two wolves and a tiger the night before. She quietly crept behind her and sat down on the step next to her, picking her hand up to hold. Cassandra smiled and mouthed. "Hi."

"Cassandra? Can I ask you something?" Mary-Lynette asked.

Cassandra nodded and waited with a small smile.

Mary-Lynette took a deep breath then asked. "Are you blind?"

Cassandra sighed and looked down before whispering. "Kind of."

"What do you mean?" Mary-Lynette asked anxiously.

"I can't see people, but I can see the air around them." Cassandra explained. "It's colored. Everyone has a different one, but I can only see them when someone talks or makes any other sound. When you steps on the stairs I knew it was you because your air is green. Thea's is purple, Ash's is red, Marks is yellow, Jade's is orange, and Rowan's is blue and so on."

"You can see there Auras?" Mary-Lynette asked curiously. "That's amazing!"

Cassandra just shrugged. "It helps. But when Lily took me, it became hard to tell who was who, everyone had the same gray or black Auras…then you came. You're bright and helped me finally see again. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Mary-Lynette was about to thank her little friend when she closed her mouth and stared at the six year old red head. "What do you mean what you did to me?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered. "Lily told me how to do it. She said only I could because I was special, and how she couldn't do what I do."

Mary-Lynette sighed and put an arm around her little friend. "It's okay Cassandra. Everything will be okay."

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." Mary-Lynette swore then stood, still holding the little girls hand. "How would you like me to take you to see your daddy again?"

Cassandra's eyes shined. "Really? You can take me to see my daddy?" She jumped up and clung onto Mary-Lynette's legs tightly. "Please? Can we go see him now?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and nodded then taking the girl's hand, decided it was time for a joy ride.

. . .

Two things that always make a joy ride memorable are the people you're with and the car you drive. After writing Thierry a little thank you note -which she gave to Hannah with an extremely tight hug- Mary-Lynette, Cassandra, Lupe, Gillian and Quinn all jumped into a red mustang convertible with two seats in the front three in the back. If Cassandra's dad decided to come with them on their way back, Cassandra was most accepting to sitting on someone's lap for the drive back. Originally it had just meant to be a ride with Cassandra then Lupe and Gillian found them sneaking away into the Garage and thought that they would need back up. And Quinn or course was most happy to accompany them because he was a sucker for any criminal acts.

And so the five of them started the car, Mary-Lynette driving, with Lupe at her side, and Gillian, Cassandra and Quinn in the back. Carefully Mary-Lynette turned and started pulling backwards up the drive. As they went they noticed, Thierry and Hannah standing at one of the large windows and both of them smiled sticking a thumbs up for good luck. But not everyone was happy. At the next end of the wide window was a very shocked looking Ash with hands at his sides. Mark smiled and started laughing with Jade joining in to, Rowan smiled, Krestal rolled her eyes, The team all smiled and nodded –with another thumbs up from Nissa- Thea waved, Eric and David high fived, Poppy laughed and gave a quick wave while James smiled and finally Rashel stuck her tongue out at everybody making them laugh.

Hitting the gas hard Mary-Lynette pulled a U-ie and tore up the road behind her earning another thumb up from Nissa. Wind blowing through her hair Mary-Lynette pulled street turn after street turn to find Cassandra's house on Wool's-berry road. After another left, they found themselves at a silent street with large houses, but not as nearly big as Thierry's. Finally, they stopped at a large yellow tinted house, with a big back yard and the numbers 284 on the house.

"That's the house." Mary-Lynette announced making a right turn. "284 Wool's Berry road." She parked the car and turned around. "I'll be right back. Please don't try to hot wire the car while I'm gone?"

She turned and pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. "Come on." She picked up Cassandra out of her seat and placed her on the ground. "Ready?"

Cassandra nodded and clutched onto Mary-Lynette hand as they walked up the pathway to the door. She could tell that Cassandra was nervous because she was shaking and had a small smile on her face, that kind of told people she was excited. As the two got closer to the door, even Mary-Lynette got a little excited. They finally stopped and with a deep breath Mary-Lynette knocked on the large door.

And nothing happened.

With a shrug she knocked on the door harder and rang the blinking door bell.

And again no one came to answer.

Mary-Lynette looked down at Cassandra who was staring at the door with a smile that was now beginning to falter and brown eyes that just stared ahead.

Mary-Lynette knocked again louder, this time startling Cassandra. "He's not coming? Is he?"

Mary-Lynette sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't think he's home."

Cassandra sighed and anyone could already tell that she was fighting tears. _No little girl should have to put up with this_. Mary-Lynette thought sadly. Then turned back to the door, and did something that most people would never thought she would do in her life. She pulled the doorknob open and went inside, with Cassandra right behind here.

For the first few seconds, it worked great and they could finally find her father, but when they looked inside, they realized they had much bigger problems to face.

**Chapter 19….terminated. What did they find in the house? Why is Mary-Lynette acting so rebellious? Why wasn't anyone really pissed she took a mustang. If I tried that I would probably get sued…stupid government laws. Review? **


	20. The Final Decisions

**Last chapter of the story. Awww. But is this all going to conclude in this in this one chapter? Well go read it and find out! **

The house was chaotic. Curtains were torn and, their rods handing off windows, glass was smashed, books were ripped, the couch was completely covered in its fluffy insides and scratch marks, the floor was covered in scratches too, and the throw carpets had holes bigger then Mary-Lynette's fist. The wall had a large hole in it and more claw marks, pieces of plaster sticking out here and there, and stairs were broken and bloody.

Something had happened here, something bad and it wasn't done yet. With quickness she didn't even know she had she turned Cassandra around and whispered for her to go strait to the car and for Lupe and Quinn to come here. Gillian has to stay in the car with you and use any protection spells means necessary to prevent either of you from getting hurt. The girl nodded her red hair and turned running strait to the car, while Mary-Lynette turned and walked amongst the debris. Without breaking anything she felt around for a weapon, finally settling on a large piece of glass with a sharp point. It stood about a foot long and was sharp around all edges. After a moments thought Mary-Lynette turned to the tattered curtains and ripped off a shred to cover her hand with lightly, so she could still hold the glass, but not cut herself. It was something her dad had taught her when dealing with glass if you didn't have gloves. She straitened up and watched as Quinn and Lupe entered through the doorway, their eyes widening slightly at the sight of the wreckage. _My thoughts exactly _Mary-Lynette thought, revolving to go up the stairs.

All around her were fragments of things that had once been whole, wood pieces, broken clay, and frayed flower pieces, all of it leading her like a trail of bread crumbs up the stairs. When she finally reached the top she could tell that she wasn't alone, there was a tension that flowed to her, making the hairs on her arms stand up in fear. Without a blink she turned back down one stair and looked over at Quinn who was picking up broken book. He looked up and saw she was staring, she looked up back at the stares then back, trying to tell him that someone was upstairs. He nodded and snapped his fingers lightly and Lupe appeared next to him and looked up at Mary-Lynette. Both of them nodded once more then were behind her in a second ready for anything.

As they crept up the stairs Mary-Lynette, felt something, change within her. It was subtle but noticeable to her and her heightened senses, considering the situation at hand. When she reached the top again she saw that there were three doors surrounding her, making her take a small gasp of breath. Two were closed and one was part way opened, but what frightened her was that the two closed doors were covered in bloody hand marks and claw scratches. A small trail led into the third door so Mary-Lynette followed it, anxiously a waiting what was behind it. She pushed it open slowly, feeling Lupe's tense and warm breath on her neck, in anticipation. The door swung open revealing what Mary-Lynette had feared, a dead corpse laying down on the floor. But this corpse _wasn'_t human it was a bear. It was large, a black bear with its muzzle open, in a growl. But no sound came from the lifeless corpse, only the faint billow of the wind from the open window behind it.

Laying the glass on the ground, Mary-Lynette cautiously examined the body, leaning down closely to get a better observation. The blood was luke-warm to the touch, so it meant that this was a recent killing, maybe a few minutes ago. She Stood and looked out the window, more blood on the still and some on the siding, so who ever it was had jumped away before anyone could catch him. Mary-Lynette turned around and wiped the bear blood on the back of her jeans, "They left." Was all she needed to say before Quinn and Lupe nodded turning around to walk back down the stairs. Curious, Mary-Lynette hung back and went to open the two doors that had remained unopened from the attack. The first was a bathroom, simple and elegant, with a white tiled floor and a golden tinted tub. It was the kind of bath you would expect in a mansion, just not this one because this bathtub wasn't completely destroyed or drenched in blood. Closing the door softly Mary-Lynette turned to the second and as she placed her hand on the knob, another wave of change came over her. She felt better, more relaxed but exhausted; she turned the knob slowly and smiled at what she saw.

The room was just what a little princess would have in their room. The walls were a rose pink and a grand bed with an angelic canopy hung over it, sending a white glow over the bed. Stuffed animals dominated the bed of all shapes and sizes, bears, flowers, bunnies, cats, and fairies. Taking a step inside she became over whelmed with the smell of roses and strawberries. It was ironic how everything in the room, matched Cassandra in someway, be it her hair or the flush of her cheeks when she smiled. Without thinking Mary-Lynette went over to the large closet covered in stickers and drawings, opening it she saw it was filled with dresses, of all colors and sizes. Mary-Lynette looked around and picked up a small suit case and filled it to the brim with clothes, jeans, tee-shirts, and dresses. She looked around the room again, smiling at the pictures of Cassandra and a stuffed bunny, with wings and a little circlet over its head.

Mary-Lynette looked around Cassandra's bed and found the bunny sitting right in the middle, picking it up she tucked it under her arm and picked up the tiny suitcase with the other. One last look around and she was pushing through the ragged remains of the living room again and out the door, to the red mustang where everyone was waiting for her so anxiously.

"Where have you been?" Gillian asked as Mary-Lynette put the suitcase in the trunk and shut it hard.

"Packing?" Mary-Lynette asked jumping over the door and into the driver's seat and turned to Cassandra. "Hey, Cassandra, this feel familiar?" She handed Cassandra the pink bunny and the moment her tiny hand brushed the fur, her smile lighted up like it was Christmas morning.

"You found her!" Cassandra exclaimed as loudly as she had ever spoken, pulling the bunny close and crushing it against her chest. "I've missed her so much."

Mary-Lynette smiled brightly. "I found her in your room; I packed you some of your own clothes so you don't have to wear my shirts anymore okay?" Cassandra nodded and buried her face in the bunny's stomach, making everyone else in the car smile.

"Who wants to go home?" Mary-Lynette asked starting the car and turning her back to pull it out of the driveway. A chorus of I dos made her come to the decision that she needed to get back soon and tell everyone what she saw.

. . .

"There was a what?' Ash asked the minute Mary-Lynette said bear. "There was a bear in that room and you still went inside? How could you be so-"

"The bear was dead." Lupe interrupted while Mary-Lynette gave her a smile, and mouthed "Thanks."

After they returned the mustang, Mary-Lynette brought Cassandra into the kitchen in search for some food, and left her in the care of two vampire maids. Then she slipped up the stairs to tell Circle daybreak and her brother what had happened at the mansion.

"It doesn't matter if it was riding a unicycle you shouldn't have gone in there." Ash bellowed throwing his hands into the air.

_Ash calm down! _ Mary-Lynette thought loudly and said it at the same time. "What ever killed it, jumped out of the window and took off. We were all perfectly safe." She grabbed his hand from the air and smoothed it gently her thumb. "I didn't get hurt, and I didn't hurt anyone." She whispered closely to him.

Finally he relaxed and sat down next to Mary-Lynette, ignoring the odd glances they got from everyone around the room. Someone cleared their throat and Thierry stood leaning on the sofa that Hannah was sitting on.

"You know, what we have to do." He said seriously. "They aren't safe here anymore."

"So where do we go?" Cassandra asked from the doorway, still holding the pink fairy bunny.

"Where you were going to go, before. We're sending you to a safe house." Thierry explained putting a hand on her shoulder. "You and Mary-Lynette will leave tonight, and then be at the safe house by tomorrow." He looked up at Mary-Lynette who just silently nodded.

. . .

After packing up all of her things Mary-Lynette said goodbye to her brother and everyone else, which was probably one of the hardest things she had to do. Tears were in her eyes and she hugged Mark, until she had no idea when. "I wish I could come with you." He whispered pulling her in close.

Mary-Lynette smiled and pulled away looking at her younger brother, who mirrored her expression down to the tears in his eyes. "Dad needs you." She whispered "And Claudine too. Promise that you'll take care of them?"

Mark nodded, his eyes spilling over with more tear. "I promise, Mare. I'll visit soon, I promise."

They pulled away and Mary-Lynette turned to the rest of her friends, each had at least one tear in their eyes and they didn't make any attempt to wipe it. "I can't thank you enough for what you've all done. I don't want to leave but, if we stay then well be putting you all in danger; I don't think I could go one with myself knowing that one of you got hurt because of me." They all nodded and surrounded her, giver her brief hugs, pats on the shoulder and words of good bye.

The last one to touch her was Ash. He held onto her for what seemed like eternity and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She was ecstatic that he was holding her, and tried to absorb every bit of him before he let go.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and pulled away to look at her face, for the last time.

"I love you, too." She repeated pressing her lips against his. They disappeared into the world that they loved. They never wanted to leave this place, it was their own where there was no running away from anyone or anything, and even though many Night World teens could travel there with their own soul mates, this place was theirs and it was unbelievable special to them.

Mary-Lynette pulled back and just stared at her soul mate, their kiss still fresh on her lips.

They hugged one last time then finally pulled apart, Mary-Lynette turning to pick up her suitcase and place a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. They turned and opened the door to the white limo that Mary-Lynette had first come to Vegas in and waved goodbye to everyone through the dark tinted windows.

"You two ready?" Keller asked leaning down next to Galen with a smile.

Mary-Lynette looked back at her friends, at her blood sisters, at her brother, and at Ash then turned back to look at Cassandra who was staring blindly ahead like always, then turned back to Keller.

"Yea." Mary-Lynette said with a small and sad smile. "I'm ready."

**The end? Not even close…This is no way the end of Mary-Lynette's journey but now she's going some where new and its time for this story to start somewhere new also. New story. Remembering the Nightmare is up and ready for you to judge. Happy reviews. :) **


End file.
